Forgive me
by Rage of Nemesis
Summary: After Katara searched for food, the Fire Nation captures her and she becomes Zuko's prisoner. Rated M for different reasons, but mainly for language. Sorry, I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic and I hope you´ll like it. Oh and I'm already saying sorry for my bad English, I will do my very best to make as few mistakes as possible :)**

**Well, here comes Zutara!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Avatar and wrote the whole story just for my own, sick amusement.**

**The road so far: Katara has been kept by the Zuko and Azula while she looked after food. Oh, and I changed their ages a bit, Katara is seventeen, so Zuko is nineteen.**

_**Chapter 1:Imprisoned **_ Inspired by:Unleashed by Epica

„Let me free!", Katara screamed angrily when the Fire Nation soldiers grabbed her arms and brought her to one of the ships that were rested at the coast.

„Unlikely. And if you don´t stop screaming the whole situation will get much worse for you. I don´t think Prince Zuko will appreciate that.", the soldier answered.

„So I will be _Prince_ Zukos prisoner?"

„Prisoner?"

He laughed darkly.

„I don´t know. Maybe yes, maybe you will be more a...well, you will see."

Zuko was standing at the reeling, looking down at his men. Katara raised her head and stared back angrily, but he ignored it.

„Bring her to my cabin. And hurry! I don't want to wait all day!"

The soldier brought Katara up to the ship and into a big room with Fire Nation insignia at the walls. _How...suitable_.

He bend the chains around Kataras wrists to a ring in the wall and smiled sinisterly.

„Good luck, little Bender."

He laughed again and left her alone. Katara sat down on the floor, laid her head on her knees and started crying. She wanted back home, back to Aang and the others!

"Stand up", somebody said. Katara raised her head and looked straight into the eyes of the Fire Nation prince himself.

"I said stand up." Katara slowly came on her feet.

"Where is the Avatar?"

"And you _really_ believe that I will tell you that?"

"It would be better for you."

"No, I would never betray my friends."

He grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Where. Is. The. Avatar."

"I won't tell you."

"Then you go to the cells until we arrive at the Fire Nation."

He leand down, his lips at her ear.

"Believe me, I don't trust the guards there."

"Let. Me. Go. You. Bastard."

"„If I were in your shoes I would be a bit more polite."

"And kiss your royal ass like the others? No, thank you."

"There are three options for you right now. Option one: You behave yourself, say where the Avatar is and I will let you go. Option two: I send you to the cells until the Avatar himself comes to free you. Option three: You keep on being that...unfriendly and we sail straight to the Fire Nation. My father won't be too inspired that I didn't kept the Avatar, but you'll be a good displacement. I'm sure he will found a good punishment for you."

"Fuck. You."

"Uhh, that was option three. Guards! Take her to the cells!"

Iroh sighed and paced up and down.

"I please you, nephew."

"I said no!"

"Yes, but you can't endanger her that! You know that the guards aren't really...reserved."

"I don't care. Besides, where should she sleep otherwise?"

"Well, your chamber has got a lock too..."

"She won't sleep in my chamber!"

"Then let her be in the cells, where the guards rape and smack her. But if you don't care..."

Iroh turned around and smiled evilly, he knew that his nephew would never permit that. And he was right, Zuko sighed heavily.

"Right! She will stay in my chamber. But she will sleep on the couch."

"Nephew! You can't let a girl sleep on-"

"Shut up, uncle! The couch ore the cells! She can choose."

Iroh shrugged. "If you say so."

"Water Tribe Girl!"

"I have a name."

"Shut up. And now come."

"Why?"

"Thats none of your business! Just be thankful that I don't let you rot down here, you are going to stay somewhere else.."

"And where _am_ I going to stay?"

"In my chamber."

Katara stopped walking and stared at the prince.

"No. I won't stay in _your_ chamber!"

Zuko moaned angrily and wrenched her down the hall.

"_Katara_. I just don't want you to be harmed by my men. Got it? So stop screaming all the time or I will take you back!"

Katara kept quiet and let him walk her to his chamber. She looked around the cabin. An oversize bed, a wardrobe bigger than Kataras igloo at home, a desk with lots of maps on it, two big, comfortable looking armchairs, a couch and a second door apart from the entrance that must led into a bathroom. Zuko tried to lock up the door, but it didn't work.

"Damn!"

"What?"

"The lock doesn't work. So I have to watch you all the time."

"Aha. And where am going to sleep?"

„In my bed."

„And where do you sleep?"

He laughed slightly.

„Of course in my bed too. First I wanted you to stay at the couch, but I have to make sure that you don't run away."

"That doesn't interest me! I won't sleep in the same bed as you!", Katara screamed.

He sighed, sat down in one of the armchairs and pointed at the second one.

„Thank you, I prefer staying."

He sighed again and rolled his eyes.

„Sit down! It´s an order."

Katara grimaced and took place towards Zuko.

„That's much better, isn't it? So, you don't have to be afraid, I won't do something obscenely to you nor with you. But the problem is that I don't want you to be in the cells and the other rooms at this ship are too unsafe, you could try something stupid. So, decide. With me in this warm, cozy bed, or in the cells. Without warmth, without coziness and more than ever without safety."

Katara looked down and clenched her jaw.

"Then I prefer your bed."

„Good. I am hungry. You too?"

She nodded silently, already thinking how to get out of Zukos hands.

She had to admit that the meal was fabulous. Fresh fruits, perfect grilled meat and fresh juice. _Yes, yes, just the best for the home comer-prince._

„What will I have to do as your prisoner?", Katara asked while eating some of the fruits.

„Nice question", Zuko responsed smiling. „You will have to help me with clothing, -"

„With clothing? Oh, come on Zuko, I now how to dress myself since I'm three years old."

„Want to eat with the crew? Well, I am a prince, I don't care about this...low work. Besides you will have to join me within boring meetings and something like that."

„That doesn't sound that bad."

After their dinner Zuko conducted Katara back to their cabin...

„Zuko?"

„Yes?"

„I have to go to the toilet."

He groaned peeved and slammed his head against the wall, but he shew her the second door that led into a beautiful bathroom, like Katara had supposed.

Unfortunately the window was too small too climb out. But a woman had always a plan B! Katara got some water from a sink and formed it to a sharp dagger from ice. With this the tapped back into Zukos bedroom.

He stood with the back to her, looking out of a window at the waves that were splashing against the ship. _Perfect._

She threw the dagger right into the direction of his back, but it melt before it could reach him. Dangerously slowly Zuko turned around.

„This was a _very_ big mistake, my dear", he said icy.

„I hope you are a virgin, my father really prefers that."

Katara stepped backwards until her back reached the wall.

"I think you won't accept a simple 'sorry', will you?"

"Nope, I won't."

"Okay, then I've got a problem now."

"Yes, you have."

He leand down to her ear and whispered coldly: "You should never forget that you are now my prisoner, what means property and I can do _everything_ with you what I want. That I haven't done it yet doesn't mean that I would not do it, you understand? I think my father can handle a few...mistakes."

"But you said..."

She trembled fearfully, a tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped it away carefully.

"I won't touch you without reason. But when you don't behave yourself I have to punish you. And I don't want to punish you, Katara. So don't force me to."

Katara nodded again. She wouldn't try to run away again.

"I think we should go to bed now. I have some clothes for you I borrowed from Ty Lee, she is at another ship, together with my sister. I thought you wouldn't like to wear Azulas clothes." He chuckled.

Katara grabbed the bunch he handed her, it was a dark red, tight nightdress and a bath robe in the same colour.

"Thank you."

Zuko turned around and Katara watched him surprised. _Wait, he turned around therewith I can change my clothes? Is that just a pervert joke and he will face me in ten seconds again, when I am just in my undergarments?_

But Zuko waited patiently for Katara to change her clothes.

"Thank you", she whispered again and blushed.

He just nodded and took off his shirt. Katara blushed even more when she saw his perfect trained body, the firm muscles of his chest and abdomen.

_His whole upper part of his body is perfect. These handsome, strong muscles, how nice would it be to be hold by his powerful arms._

_What the fuck are you thinking about, Katara? He is the enemy! You are his damn prisoner!_

When Zuko put off his trousers too, Katara looked away ashamed in spite of the fact that he still wore his boxer shorts.

She laid down under the blankets when Zuko grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What do you think are you doing?"

"I just make sure that you don't try to escape. As soon as you stand up I will awake ."

"And punish me."

"_Yes_. Good night, Katara."

"Good night.", she whispered back and closed her eyes.

**Yes, I know it's a bit...fast, but I will slow down (At least I hope so). Do you like it? Are Zuko and Katara OOC? And how many mistakes were inside it? Please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Gold eyed hero

**Hi, readers! I have a question: How can I make paragraphs? When I wrote the first chapter I of course made them but as soon as I uploaded it, they all disappeared... So, how can I avert that? **

**But that's not important now, I made my hands blood to write the second chapter (Joke) and I hope you like it. Please review your opinion so that I know whether I should write more or go to bed and cry ;)**

**Oh, by the way this chapter is inspired by "Veritas" by Kamelot, check that song if you want, I just _love_ it. Yes, my music taste is...special.**

_**Chapter 2: Gold eyed hero **_

When Katara awoke Zuko sat already in one of the armchairs and read.

"Katara? If you want you can take a shower. But please don't try to fool me again, that would be helpless."

She nodded. No she won't try to run away again, because on the one hand she didn't want to be..._punished_, and on the other hand Zuko wasn't that bad, in fact he was even friendly and...caring . Of course she missed her friends, but she could imagine worse places to be imprisoned. For example the _cells_.

She knew that Sokka and the others wouldn't come to save her, they once had promised not to save the others because the Avatar and his training was more important. Then she realized that they would arrive at the Fire Nation in a few days. Where Ozai would choose her punishment. She felt sick.

"OK, but first I will see how to get something suitable for you to wear. But from where? You wore Ty Lee's only normal clothes yesterday, and Mai looks like if she wants to go to an interment..."

"I don't need more clothes, I can wear this ones one more day too."

"Of course you get new clothes, you are the prisoner of the prince of the Fire Nation. Well..."

He walked towards his wardrobe and got a red, long tunic.

"Here. It has always been a bit too tight for me."

"Zuko! I can't pounce that!"

"Of course you can. And now, get into the bathroom."

Twenty minutes later Katara was fully dressed and Zuko put off his shirt. She looked down at the floor, blushing.

_She is so wonderful innocent. Not as spoiled as so much other girls..._

"Okay, I will be back soon."

Zuko paced into the bathroom after he had chained Katara up to a ring in the wall. When he came out again, his hair was wet and laid on his shoulders.

"When do we reach the Fire Nation?."

"Patience is a virtue."

"You keep me as your prisoner, you shouldn't talk about virtues."

Zukos eyes narrowed when he walked towards Katara and pushed her against the wall.

"I thought we have already spoken about this, why now that unfriendly again? Besides I think I treat you very well, but I can change this."

He situated one hand around her throat and squeezed lightly.

"You should better think before you say something. Other people aren't as patient as I am."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Indeed. So, can you behave yourself?"

"Yes."

"Then let's eat now. Today with my uncle in the dining hall."

He grabbed her wrist and directed her through long corridors, until they reached a room with a big table and a fireplace.

"Ah, good morning, Katara", Iroh greeted her.

"Good morning."

Katara was thankful that she just ate with Zuko and Iroh and not the whole crew.

Later at the day Zuko had to go to a meeting about...well...Katara didn't knew about what. So she stayed in the cabin and read a book with the title 'the history of the fire nation'. The other books were even more boring. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and a soldier paced in. It was the same soldier that had brought her to the ship yesterday.

"Hello, bender-girl."

"What do you want?"

He smirked and walked closer towards her.

"You want to know what I want? Well, I just wanted to look after the present our likable prince left for me. How kind of him..."

"W-what?"

Katara stepped backwards until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Don't run away, my dear."

He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips on hers. Katara tried to turn her head away, but it was useless. He shoved her to the ground and knelt down next to her.

"No!", she screamed.

"Help me! Help me!"

"Ahh, I hate annoying people."

He grabbed a sheet and crammed it into her mouth.

"Much better."

Katara raised her leg and pushed towards his groin, causing him groan painfully.

"This was a mistake, you fucking slut."

He smacked her upper part down, sat down on her and ripped her – or rather Zukos – clothes. She stared at him panicly when he started to undress himself. He forced her knees apart, earning more please-don't-do-this-gazes. When the soldier pushed one finger into Katara, he smiled surprised.

"Zuko didn't touch you? What a nice astonishment!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Make it stop. Anyone, please make it stop! Make him stop!_

Crying fits shook her hardly.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Katara, the meeting..."

Zukos smile disappeared when he saw what was going on.

"You. Fucking. Bastard."

He gripped the soldiers neck and threw him into the next wall.

"You fucking piece of shit! You damn motherfucker! You messed up with my prisoner!", he hollered, smacking him against the wall again and again.

The soldier fell unconscious to the ground and Zuko knelt down next to Katara. He took off his shirt what made her looking at him frightened, but he just wrapped it around her.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I'm so sorry", he whispered and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"If I would have come back ten minutes earlier..."

She didn't answer but cry even more.

"Shhhh. Don't you cry."

He ran his thumb over her red cheeks. Then he lifted her up and brought her to the bed, pushed her under the blanket.

"Guards? Take him to the cells and make sure that he will never see the daylight again. I'm thinking about executing him, tell him that. And if I ever see the tiniest piece of him in the same room with my prisoner again, he'll wish that I had already executed him. Got it? Oh, and bring me some more blankets, a cup of hot milk, and an analgesic. Thank you."

He closed the door and looked at Katara who laid rolled up in the bed. Zuko sat down next to her, unsure what to do.

"Katara? How do you feel?" _What a genius question, of course she feels fantastic, close to stand up and dance a bit of Salsa._

She sobbed which caused Zuko to stroke gently her hair.

"...I feel ashamed. Squalidly. Dirty", she whispered finally.

Then she looked up straight into his golden eyes, the red a hard contrast to her beautiful blue iris.

"And it hurts. Zuko, it hurts so much..."

"I ordered an analgesic for you. It will become better. I promise. The man will go to prison as soon as we arrive the Fire Nation, he will atone. But that doesn't make it supreme, does it?"

She shook her had and winced when the pain washed trough her again.

The guard knocked a few minutes later and gave Zuko the things he had asked for.

"He is in the cells now."

"Good. And give him as few food as possible."

"It's my pleasure."

Zuko smiled merely.

"I hope so."

Then he closed the door and headed towards the pitiful bunch in his bed.

"Are you cold?"

"A bit."

He got the second blanket and twisted it around Kataras body.

"Here is the pain killer. And some milk if you like."

"Yes. Thank you."

He ran one hand through his hair, still completely helpless what to do.

"Err...do you need anything else?"

"Yes. But even you can't give me that."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"Then you should sleep now. You will see, tomorrow is everything better. At least a bit."

"Maybe", she answered and forced herself to smile.

"And...thank you. For everything you do for me. I should serve you. But instead you carry for _me_."

"Well, it's just...I could never do something like that to a woman and-"

"But you said...", she interrupted him.

"I lied. And now sleep well, love."

_Love? _Did he really call her love? In Kataras opinion that was just a word you called your wife. Or at least beloved.

He felt sorry for her. He really did. She didn't deserved that. Zuko clenched his wrists, still angry about what _one of his men _had done to her. Of course he knew that they were ruthless, he even told Katara that, but he would never had thought that one of them would _dare_ to come to his chamber to take her.

And he needed to know something. But he couldn't ask Katara that, she already looked completely destroyed. So it had to wait until tomorrow.

He laid down next to her, wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him until her back was pressed against his chest.

"Zuko, what...?"

"I just want you to be safe. Don't be afraid."

She breathed in and out a few times and relaxed then. She really felt safe in his arms, although she would never had thought that.

_Zuko is not as bad as I always thought him to be. In fact he is fondly, permissive and...well...handsome. Very handsome. This amazing golden eyes, the thick dark hair..._

_Katara! Stop thinking about him like this! ! He will give you straight to his father's hands when you are in the Fire Nation!_

A few minutes later she was asleep. Zuko sighed, staring at the long lashes that rested on her cheeks.

Katara awoke screaming in the middle of the night, beating Zuko, who just gripped her wrist and pressed them down.

"Hey! It's just me! Zuko!"

She blinked a few times.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought it would be..."

"I know. But it was just a nightmare, you are safe."

She looked at him calmed and blushed when he kept on staring at her. She looked that beautiful. Like a goddess. He leaned down a bit, cupping her cheek with one hand but then raised his head again and stared at everything besides the girl next to him.

_I shouldn't do that! That would be completely wrong! She is just a Water Tribe girl! Besides, this is the cogitable worst moment ever to kiss her!_

"I'm sorry", he murmured quietly.

"Never mind. Men did worse things to me."

When she already spoke about it...

"I need to no something..."

"Then ask, Zuko."

"Err, okay...how far...did he got until I came in?"

"I-I don't know it anymore." Lie.

Zuko sighed and grabbed her chin, lifted it up until she had to look straight in his eyes.

_This beautiful bright blue eyes. _

"What did he do to you? I have to choose his retribution."

"He..."

Katara sobbed and laid her head against his muscular chest. He pulled her closer towards him until she more or less sat on his lap.

"I need to know. What did he do?"

"He had...he had his finger inside me", she answered then quietly.

Zuko froze, swallowed and nodded seriously after a while.

"Then he will be executed. I think fire will be condign, at least a painful death. Thank you for telling me. You should keep on sleeping now."

**You though he would kiss her? Nope. Haha, for this you have still to wait a bit. So, did you like it? I feel sorry for Katara, but at least Zuko came in. Oh, and I don't love only reviews but Pm's too, so write me, I don't bite (At least not without reason) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Not that bad

**Hi, my favorite readers of all! I'm sorry that I couldn't update, but I had to draw a damn picture for arts (we were allowed to take it home and finish it), so I had no time. I have to confess that the picture is - in one word? - just terrible. I hate arts. I really **_**hate**_** it. Oops, I'm annoying you with uninteresting facts, sorry. Well, what I wanted to say: I had finally time to update ;)**

**By the way, you have to read this without paragraphs because nobody wrote how to make them...**

**Oh, and this chapter is inspired by "Song for Jolee" by Kamelot. Maybe the lyrics aren't that suitable, but I just love this song. Please check it!**

_**Chapter 3:Not that bad **_

Two hours later the sun rose and Zuko awoke Katara.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Time for breakfast."

She sighed and opened her eyes. Last night Katara had decided to not ever think about the...occurrence again, nor speak on that again, with nobody. She just wanted to forget it.

"Good morning."

He gave her another robe and realized that she was still naked under the blankets he had wrapped around her yesterday.

"Err, I think I should go to the bathroom while you are clothing. Yesterday you had at least your undergarments."

"Thank you. And maybe you should give me a chastity belt, just in case."

He looked at her interrogatively."

"A bad joke, I know. But I think it's better than sitting in the corner and crying."

"So you feel better?"

"A bit. The analgesic helped much."

He smiled sadly and went to the bathroom while Katara dressed herself quickly.

While they had breakfast Zuko thought about his relationship to Katara. Yes, he nearly kissed her and he wanted it still, but he didn't felt more than he should, did he? She was just a prisoner to him, or at least a friend, wasn't she? Besides he would have to marry one of these boring girls like Mai.

He sighed.

Mai, the perfect young lady, but completely without feelings and emotions. Probably she would give birth to a child with an emotionless, bored face. Katara...

Zuko thought about what he liked more: Having children with Katara, or _making_ these children with her.

_What am I thinking about again? Katara is a pretty girl, no more no less. And you will never have children with her, nor making them with her! Besides she would never want that! She has been raped one day before (Well...half) and you are thinking about having sex with the poor girl! Shame on you!_

He stared at the eggs on his plate, grabbed his fork angrily and started to kill his meal with it.

"Is everything alright?", Katara asked innocently.

_Oh yes, I was just thinking about shagging you!_

"Yes. I am just...angry."

"Why?"

Damn.

"Because...argg, it's none of your business!", he yelled

"If you say so."

"We will arrive at Fire Nation soon, so make sure that you've got all of your things."

_Which things?_, Katara thought confused.

Then she stood up rapidly and headed to the cabin to 'get her things'.

When Zuko came in she got her dress from the first day and...wait...that was it.

"The ship was faster than we expected it. We will be there in two hours."

"Great."

"Can you please pack my clothes too?"

She nodded and opened his wardrobe.

"Damn! Stop being like Mai!", he shouted

"What do you mean?"

"You say as few as possible, show no emotion and feign as if you didn't mind to pack all my fucking clothes."

"But I don't mind."

"Why? You don't have to do this for me."

"Zuko...you let me sleep in your bead, the most likely most comfortable bed at this ship, you gave me the best food I've ever eaten, you comforted me yesterday and you didn't took advantage of the whole situation. I'm _thankful_. So, I don't mind to pack your things. I wouldn't even mind if you ordered me to carry you in a sedan the whole day."

"Really?"

"Well...no, I would mind."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"No problem. Err..."

"What?"

"You know...I behaved good in the last...hours, didn't I? Because, maybe you don't have to take me to the Fire Nation. And to your father..."

"Katara..."

"Besides, why aren't you waiting for Aang?"

"I know he won't come, otherwise he would be already here, my ship isn't that hard to find. And you won't tell me where he is, so I only can take you back home, maybe my father will accept me when I bring him the girlfriend of the Avatar."

_Please correct me, please correct me!, _Zuko begged silently.

"Aang isn't my boyfriend, we're just friends."

Zuko smiled, but Katara ignored him and kept on talking.

"But that's not important. Why don't you just let me go?"

"Because..." _Yes, because..._

"Because there is a chance left that my father rather forgive me, although you aren't the Avatar", he said then. _But, that's not the only reason. I don't want you to leave me... Arrrg! What. Am. I. Thinking. About? _

"And you really have to let your father punish me?"

"Yes." He got angry. Why was she forcing him to think about what his father could to to her?

When they arrived, a guard of honor conducted Zuko and Katara through the palace. Katara had to admit that everything just looked wonderful, although the insignia of the fire nation was everywhere.

"Let's go", Zuko sighed and guarded Katara to a big door. A damn big door. He knocked and then went in.

The Fire Lord sat on a throne (Well, how surprising) surrounded by walls of fire.

"Kneel down when I do it. And stay there until we go", Zuko whispered when he stepped towards the throne. Ten meters before it he fell on his knees, causing Katara to do the same.

"Father..."

The walls of fire became lower until they nearly disappeared.

"Zuko. What do you want here? Did you get the Avatar?"

"No, but his best friend."

"His best friend? But that's not the Avatar himself! I want only him!", he yelled.

"But – on the other hand – that shows me that you still try to get him. I know that it's hard, we're searching for him over hundred years. And the best friend is better than everything we got until now. So maybe you don't failed at all. And when you got near him once, you will maybe manage that another time. Wench! Stand up and come to me!"

Katara rose and went in front of the Fire Lord.

"She is a beautiful little thing, I have to admit. Did she obey?"

"Yes." At least sometimes.

"Then she doesn't deserve the death. It would be waste anyway. But what can we do with her?"

He smiled wickedly.

"Zuko, you deserve a rewarding. At least a little one. She will be your concubine. See it as a...sign of my kindness. I will announce in the palace that Prince Zuko is back, but nobody outside will hear that. And now go! Search for the Avatar!"

"Do I have my honor back?"

"Parts of it. Bring me the Avatar and you'll be my son again. Heir of the Fire Nation."

"Thank you, father."

"Go now. And have fun with this little Bender!" He laughed wickedly.

Zuko bowed his head, grabbed Kataras Arm cruelly and pulled her out of the room.

"Ouch! Was that necessary?", she asked angrily

"Yes. When my father sees that I don't treat you like waste, he will kill you. We'll stay in the palace just for a few days and then we will keep on searching for your little friend."

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to have my own chamber this night?"

"Why?"

_Because I like sleeping in your arms..._

"I was just curious."

"You are going to sleep in my room."

_Yes!_

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust nobody but myself. But that's not the reason. When my father notices that my concubine doesn't sleep in my bed he will get suspicious."

In the meantime they had reached Zuko's chamber.

"Err..."

Zuko rose one eyebrow.

"As your concubine...will I have to...?"

"No, I don't want you to do this"

"Thank you", she whispered, while Zuko cleared his throat.

He sighed and laid one arm around her waist.

"Want to see your home-for-a-few-days?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You will like it, I promise."

His chamber was...well, in one word? Breathtaking. Dark wood at the ground and dark red walls with Fire Nation insignia. A queen sized bed.

"Am I going to sleep _there_?"

"Yes. And me too."

Katara let herself fall onto the bed.

"Wow, that springs really good."

Zuko stared at her while she realized that you could misunderstood her sentence.

"That's embarrassing. I didn't mean that..."

"I know. Come, I've got a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

She did what he had ordered while Zuko went to the last door in the room. He took Kataras hand and directed her into the room behind it.

"And now open your eyes." His mouth was directly next to her ear and his breath tickled at her skin.

Dresses. Tons of dresses were in the room, sometimes interrupted by one of Zukos robes.

Katara gasped, looking surprised at Zuko.

"Earlier I told the servants to take them here, you need something to wear. Tomorrow you can take them with you. These are my mothers dresses. But I don't think she needs them anymore. "

He laughed dryly. Katara fell around his neck.

"Oh. Err..."

"Thank you, Zuko. I know your mother had meant a lot to you."

He pulled her closer, smelled the intoxicating scent of her hair.

"You smell good. Like waterlily."

"Oh. Thank you. May I asked what happened to your mother?"

"My father happened. She never loved him, he just decided for her at a banquet where he should choose a wife. And because he was Fire Lord she had to do what he wanted and married him. She had always been the perfect Fire Lady, kind, polite and pretty. When I was born she was happy again, but not too long because my father made her life hell when he realized the fact that their sweet little sun hadn't fun when he tortured insects or other animals. He was not satisfied until my sister was born. My mother always thought her being a monster. What she indeed is. Mother averted that my father could punish me because I contradicted him.."

He rubbed his scar musing.

"The next day she disappeared. Daddy killed his wife because she loved her son. Ironically it was probably the best for her, he never treated her well, she was rather a mixture of loving wife for the public, concubine and slave. I don't want to even think about how many times he had raped her."

"You will be a better Fire Lord."

He ran one hand through his hair, looking sadly at Katara.

"I hope so."

**The end. **

**Just kidding, of course not. Even **_**I**_** am not that wicked ;)**

**Yes, I know, Ozai is a **_**little**_** bit too forgiving, but at the end he is back ^^**

**So, same as always, please review, therewith I can enjoy that someone's reading this story instead doing my homework :)**

**(Of course I'm nevertheless doing my homework ^^)**


	4. Chapter 4:Changing

**Yay, update! I'm sorry but it'd a bit shorter than the others, but first I wanted to thank my wonderful readers and reviewers! You make my day! Especially thanks to my favorite reviewers of all, luv you. So, please just review or write me a PM (I like them).**

**This chapter is inspired by 'Wish I Had an Angel' by Nightwish.**

_**Chapter 4: Changing **_

Suddenly someone knocked and a young woman came in.

"Prince Zuko? I shall clean and dress Lady Katara."

Zuko realized that he still hold Katara and pushed her gently towards the woman.

"Why do you have to wash and dress me? I did this many years very well alone."

The woman looked at her confused.

"But you have to look just _perfect _for Prince Zuko, you are his mistress!"

_Oh. Yes. I nearly forgot._

"By the way, I'm Lira."

"Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are! The whole palace is just speaking about you! The beautiful concubine of the prince. Oh, and be appreciative that you are _his_, not the Fire Lords one."

"Why?"

"Don't tell anybody, got it? It's my job to make the concubines look adequate, so I see the ones that belong to the Fire Lord. They are always full of bruises and contusions. I heard that he doesn't treat them very well... But that doesn't have to interest you, I'm sure Prince Zuko will be very gentle. You are so lucky! Nearly every woman here would _die_ to spend just one night with him."

Lira pushed Katara into a bath tub full of hot water.

"Oh, I heard you are a Bender? If you bend this water I have to tell Fire Lord Ozai."

"I won't do that. I don't try to escape anymore, they would follow me and I would guard them straight to the Avatar. Besides life here isn't that bad."

"It isn't ", she affirmed

"Katara? May I ask you a question?", she asked after a while.

"Yes."

"Have you and the Prince already...you know. You don't have to answer, I am just curious."

"No, we haven't."

"Ui! Then you have to look even _more_ fantastic!"

She pulled Katara out of the tub and helped her into a silky dark red robe with a deep cleavage that nestled against her curves.

"How shall I get your hair dry? I don't have time for that!", she moaned distressed.

"Well, I could do this..."

"No! They would kill you! And me too, because I didn't stop you."

"They don't have to hear that."

Lira looked through the room as if somebody could see them.

"Okay, but only your hair! And only because I have to be at one of Ozai's mistresses in ten minutes. And hurry!"

Katara bended the water out of her hair and it fell back into the tub.

"Done."

"Thank you. But please don't tell anyone!"

She put a bit of mascara on Kataras lashes and pinned up her hair.

"Now you look really beautiful.

Katara stepped into Zuko's chamber shyly.

"Zuko? I'm sorry, she prepared me for my...duty as concubine."

He looked at her and swallowed. Then he turned around and rested his hands on the table.

"It was rather senseless, wasn't it?", she laughed nervously.

"Yes. It was. Besides I like your hair undone better."

He turned around again and pulled the barrettes out of her hair. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Katara gasped and wanted to face her head away, but she couldn't. It felt too damn good...

Zuko cupped her cheek and pulled her closer towards him. _That shouldn't feel so good!_, he thought angrily and opened his mouth slowly, shoving his tongue into Kataras mouth. Katara blinked surprised. _She had never been kissed before. So innocent..._

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, desperately endeavored to not stare at her, by the dress half bared, breasts.

"I'm sorry. You just look that...desirable..."

"Lira tried hard to make me look like that."

"She was successful, although it wouldn't have been necessary, you look always wonderful."

She blushed and whispered a 'thank you'.

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?"

She shook her head and he pushed her against the wall, covering her mouth with his one. He pressed himself against her. Katara winced when she felt _it_ against her stomach and broke the kiss.

"Is that...is that...?"

"Yes", he answered huskily.

"Look how much I want you" He pinned his abdomen against her.

"O-oh. And does it go away again?"

He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"It would go away when we...you know."

"Err...If you want...we could..."

"No. You think it's your duty as my concubine, but it's not. I won't do something you don't want. And I know you don't want this. You aren't ready yet."

"And that?" She pointed at his groin.

"It will go away too when I just wait, don't worry. And please take this on."

He gave her his dressing gown that had laid over one of the armchairs.

"Otherwise I don't know whether I can control myself. Hungry? I will order something to eat."

_Interesting change of topics_, she thought smiling, alleviated that he hadn't took advantage of her.

A few minutes later a servant knocked at the door of their chamber, holding a tablet with strawberries and champagne.

"I ordered something to eat, what is that?!"

"Strawberries and champagne, my Prince. I though it would be for..."

"Oh. Then give me the tablet. Thank you."

The servant nodded while Zuko brought in the tablet.

"Zuko? What's that?"

"Well, let's just say the servant thought I wanted to slurp some champagne out of your bellybutton and feed you with strawberries. But that doesn't matter, let's eat, I'm hungry."

He grabbed one of the strawberries, ate it and poured the prickly golden liquid into the glasses.

"Here. Have you ever tasted it before?"

She shook her head, raised her glass and took a deep sip. And coughed.

"It...it tastes interesting. Kind of bubbling."

She took another sip and poured more champagne into her glass.

"I don't think you should drink that much..."

But she had already drunken it.

The bottle of champagne was empty half an hour later. And Katara was drunk.

"Zzzzuko?"

"Yes?"

"I...think I shoul've lizzen when ya tol' me no to drin' tha' much..."

"You have never drunken _any_ alcohol before, have you?"

"Nope." She giggled.

"Bu' I like i'."

"Tomorrow you won't like it anymore, my dear. I promise."

Then he sighed heavily.

"Come, I put you to bed."

"Okay." She smiled innocently.

_She would let me do everything with her right now. And most likely she wouldn't even remember it... Stop thinking about that, Zuko! _

He put her up and laid her under the blanket.

"Hui! Everythin' 'zz spinnin'!"

"Stop talking, Katara. Just stop talking."

"We coul' do other thin's. Kizz me, Zzzzuko."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him, what was not easy because she saw him twice.

"Katara! Stop that! Just_ lay down and sleep_!"

"Will ya 'elp me?"

"No!"

He pushed her body down, wrapped one arm around her waist like he always did and closed his eyes.

"Zzzzuko?"

"Yes?"

"Goo' night. An' I like ya hai'. I'zz fluffy."

"Thank you. But please sleep now."

It was really hard for him to not just do want she wanted him to do. _It would not be right. She is drunk, she would even jump out of the window if you told her to do. She does not really want it. She just not really want you. _He sighed, pulled her tighter – what made her giggle – and fell asleep.

Her head hurt. If felt like a group of rhinos had run over it. She moaned, stood up, went to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Suddenly Zuko stood behind her and hold her hair.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Get out! I don't want you to see me like this!" She groaned again.

"Shut up. Do you feel better now?"

"No. I feel..." She vomited again.

"Uhh, I will never drink alcohol again."

"Yes. _Please_."

"I can't even remember what I did yesterday evening!"

_And maybe it's better like this._

"I haven't told you any embarrassing secrets, have I?"

"No. You were more...doesn't matter."

"What have I told you? What have I done?" She panicked.

"Well yo were rather...suggestive."

"Oops." Then her eyes widened

"Have we..?"

"No. I put you to bed and that was it."

"Thank you. But please leave me alone now, I want to clean the toilet."

"I'll do that. Just sit down there and try to not move."

She sat down at the rim of the bat tub and stared at him while he cleaned up.

"Done. Now take a shower and then dress yourself, I will wait outside, today I'll show you round the palace."

He looked down at the squalid girl.

"And I will give you something against the headache."

**So, that was it! When I wrote, the idea of a drunk Katara came up**. **Do you like this outgrowth of my insane mind? And the kiss? FINALLY! I thought after twelve pages (!) this had to happen, haha.**

**So, I have to quit writing now because my hamster tries to eat my hair (that is not a joke). Love ya all and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The guide

**Hello, my beloved readers! Moin! Thank you for the review and I'm really, really sorry that I make that many mistakes, I'm already using OpenOffice, but it didn't find everything...**

**But I try to improve that. I promise!**

**Oh, and did I tell you the last chapter was short? Ooops... This one is even shorter, and the next one will be even shorter (I already wrote it, update on Friday or Saturday), it's just a...well, you will see, but it's about 400 words.**

**I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, so say what you think (This time inspire by "Feel For You" by Nightwish).**

**See you at the bottom!**

_**Chapter 5: The guide**_

"What do you want to see first?"

"What do you want me to see?"

He smirked and gripped her hand.

"These are turtle ducks, I fed them always with my mother when I was younger." _And when she was alive._

He remembered one time when he became angry and threw the whole bread towards one of the babies. It hit the poor thing and it's mum attacked Zuko. Mothers and their children...

"They are cute." She teared the bread that Zuko had given to her and knelt down. One of the turtle ducks – a baby – toddled towards her and quacked pointedly.

"Yes, yes. Here." The animal looked at her as if it wanted more.

"I'm sorry, the others want some too, cute little thing."

Zuko laughed, laid one arm around her waist.

"I think they like you. Let's move on, I want to show you more."

"And what?"

"Oh, for example the towers from where you can see whole palace, the library, by the way there are lots of Waterbender rolls..."

Her eyes widened.

"Zuko! You aren't telling me that you will allow me to waterbend and even learn more about it, are you?"

"No. I wouldn't mind if you waterbended, but when my father notices that he will kill you. And I don't want you to be killed, so please don't do it. But you can _read_ the scrolls."

She sighed.

"That's better than nothing. What will you show me else?"

"The cells, if you want."

He smirked and nipped softly into her belly.

"Then you'll be thankful for being my concubine instead of rotting down under."

"Hey, don't do this! And I _am_ thankful. Especially for being _your_ mistress. The woman that...styled me for you yesterday, Lira, told me about your father's ones..."

He sighed and grabbed her chin.

"I would never have permitted that he defiles you."

"Really? It didn't sound like that when you gave me the...three options, you called it?"

"Katara..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reminded you. Just forget it, 'kay? Let's go now."

After he had shown her the towers, the library and the cells he shoved one hand over her eyes and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"And now I've got a surprise for you." Still blind she was guided through the palace until they stood on the palace mural, the sun was already setting. He took the hand off her eyes.

At the floor was a blanket with candles, glasses full of a golden liquid (for heaven's sake...) and tureens with food.

"Don't be afraid", he whispered smiling.

"It's just fruit juice. I will _not_ allow that you will ever get alcohol again while I'm around."

"Thank you. For everything." They sat down and started to eat, illuminated by the red burning fire ball that silently disappeared from the horizon. Suddenly a shadow fell over Katara.

"Zuko. The servants told me that you would be here."

Zuko stood up and stared at the woman behind Katara in disbelief.

"Mai? What are you doing here?"

"I was searching for you after you didn't even considered necessary to greet me."

"I'm sorry. Katara, that's Mai, an old...friend of mine. And Mai that's-"

"I know who she is. By the way, don't you think it's a bit too...romantic for the prince of the Fire Nation and his..." She looked down at Katara disparaging.

"...Whore to watch the sundown ?"

"Katara is not my _whore_."

"Whatever you want to call it." She turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Katara. She's just jealous, because you are my...you know. We were very close when we were younger and everybody thought we would marry once..."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her."

He thought about this question.

"No, I don't. Maybe I once did, but not anymore. She...changed. Or I changed, I don't know."

She nodded seriously and stared at the paltry leftover. _Did he want to add something? It had looked like that... and why am I alleviated that he isn't in love with her? I should not care..._

Zuko cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry that this evening wasn't like I planned it."

_Why had Mai had to come? _

"It's not your fault. Come, let's go and see what Lira plans for me today."

He laughed and helped her up.

"I hope it's not like yesterday, I would not survive that."

_Or my virginity_, Katara thought and let him guide her back to his chamber.

Lira had chosen a dress that was even more seductive, it was tighter, shorter and had a deeper cleavage.

"Don't you think this is a bit _too_ much?", Katara asked cautiously when the woman helped her into the dress.

"No. There _is_ no too much."

"I see."

Lira stared at her and tried to hide a big smile.

"What?"

"How _was_ it?!"

"How was what?"

"Come on, you know what I mean, how was your first time with the Prince?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _that's_ what you mean. It was umm...nice."

"Nice? May I have a _bit_ more details?"

Katara bite her lip to not laugh.

"He was very careful, like you told me he would be. And he didn't...expected things I didn't want to do yet." Yes, you could call it like this. Lira sighed and brushed Kataras hair.

"What would I give to be in your shoes...He is _that_ handsome, isn't he? Tell me, is his butt as hunky as it looks like?"

"_Lira_!"

"I'm sorry. But is it?"

"I won't answer this question. Am I ready?"

"Yes. And have fun."

Katara blushed when she went into Zukos chamber.

The Prince himself stood at the window and stared at something in the park.

"You are even more seductive than yesterday, aren't you?", he asked without turning around.

"Maybe. I don't know."

He finally looked at her and clenched his jaw.

"Yep, you are. May I get a kiss, my lady?"

"I'm your concubine, I have to do everything you want."

"I think we're beyond this, aren't we? So, do_ you want_ a kiss?"

"Ye-"

His lips crushed onto hers before she could even end the word. She shoved one hand into his hair slowly when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know what?", she whispered.

"What?"

"I like your hair. It's fluffy."

He smiled and ran his lips over her neck. _This wonderful, smooth, chocolate colored neck._

"I know. You told me already yesterday when you were drunk."

"But now I remember that I told you."

"And _you_ know what?"

"What?" She chuckled

"I like your eyes." _Like. Love._

"This blue is beautiful. And rather unfamiliar. And the Fire Nation is only one eye color, gold. Blue is a welcome change."

"Well, not at the Water Tribe. Boring blue wherever you look."

He kissed her again, his hand on her butt.

"_Zuko_."

"Yes, yes, I know."

He sighed and stopped kissing her.

"Good night, my love."

"My love?"

"Why not? Do you prefer mistress?"

"'My love' is fantastic."

**Aaaaand done. Umm...nice;) Haha, I kinda like Lira. And I don't like Mai. Why **_**she**_**? Why not Katara?! **

**I nearly forgot it: Sorry for the late update, I had to do things for school. You know, **_**math**_** things. Yuck.**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: At the other side

**An update! Like I promised it ;) I already wanted to update yesterday but my internet connection didn't work. In fact it still doesn't work so I have to use the computer instead of laptop and W-LAN and wait until the moment I have internet for two minutes. But I'm use to this, haha.**

**So, here's it, the sixth chapter, although it's rather a little sequence. 350 words *errhemm***

**But, hey, it's better than nothing! And maybe I should tell you that I **_**really**_** don't like Aang. REALLY. To me he is an annoying, pesky and most of all sucking child that doesn't deserve Katara, but that doesn't have to bother you, it's just my opinion.**

**Enjoy!**

**Inspired by "Over the Hills And Far Away" by Nightwish. I heard this song approximately 1000 times (what is NOT just a joke). **

_**Chapter 6: At the other side of the earth**_

Aang sighed and scraped with a stick in the soil.

"It's useless to do that all day long", Sokka murmured.

"I KNOW! But what can I do _else_? You don't allow me to search for her."

"Because that is what the Fire Nation wants. Besides we promised each other to not search for one of us if he or she is kidnapped."

"I don't give a _damn_ about this promise!"

"_Aang_!", Suki said warningly and sat down next to Sokka who laid one arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry. But what if she's in danger? And needs our help?"

"She really can take care of herself."

"Shut up, Toph. And I miss her so much. What if-"

Sokka interrupted him with narrowed eyes.

"She is my _sister_. Do you think I don't miss her? I care for her too! But I don't waste my time on sitting there and crying. First we have to find a Firebender master that can teach you, Aang. Then we have to face the Fire Lord. After you have killed him..."

Aang winced at this word.

"We have to find Katara."

"But..."

"Where do you want to look for her her? In the palace of Ozai? And just walk in and take her with you? Or at one of the ships? There are hundreds and the ocean is great."

Tears rolled down Aang's cheeks when he stood up and walked towards his tent. Sokka sighed and gripped Suki's hand.

"We should sleep now." She raised one eyebrow.

"Sleep or _sleep_?"

"Whatever you want."

Suki laughed and let her pull her to their tent.

Aang grabbed a clay jug and thrusted it towards a little cupboard. With a loud crunch it broke.

_Why don't they understand that she means everything to me? I could not live with her being dead. She just _has_ to be alive. And I will find her. Somehow. _

**Whohoo. **

**By the way, I have an IMPORTANT question! So don't quit this "needless note"!**

**What kind of an ending do you want? A happy or a bad one? I'm not quite sure yet, what do you want? Please review your opinion or I will make sure that...well, that...Arrg, I don't know a effective threat. I could only say that I stop reviewing, but then **_**I**_** am sad. So, please just review :) **

**Haha, I think my comments are longer than the rest of this chapter. OK, bye! **


	7. Chapter 7: The truth

**First: Thank you! Your reviews mean so much to me! And I like cra cra reviewers (by the way, Azula and Sokka? Interesting, I never thought about this couple)! So you voted for a happy ending. Any other opinions? Everything is still possible! But I have to confess that I want a happy ending too ;)**

**Then:Update! Sorry for the delay, but I had no time...school. But now I forced myself in front of the laptop and wrote. And – surprise! – it's finally a longer chapter! And the even bigger surprise: A sexy scene! But there is a problem with it. I will tell you what the problem is when you reach the point. Until then, have fun! I'm afraid that it's very corny...**

**And don't forget to review! This chapter is inspired by "My Confession" by Kamelot. Check this, I looooove it! See you at the bottom!**

_**Chapter 7: The truth**_

The days passed by and Zuko decided to keep on searching for the Avatar, so they went on the ship again, together with Iroh. Zuko started to just sail around, because he hadn't the tiniest idea where the Avatar could be. Katara had to admit that she didn't know it either because she had been away from them for two weeks now.

Iroh sat at a table and drank some Jasmine tea when his nephew paced in.

"Uncle", he nodded.

"Nephew, it's good that you are here, I wanted to talk with you about something. You know, Katara is on the ship too and that causes me to ask _why_. She is safe in the Fire Nation, so why taking her with you, that's kind of a risk, huh?"

"She is my _concubine_, so I don't think that is strange to take her with me", Zuko answered eluding. Iroh raised his eyebrows.

"And why are you watching the sunset with your _concubine_?"

"Because...argg, that's none of your business!"

"If you say so. But is it _maybe_ – and of course just theoretical – possible that she is more to you than just an...attendant to you, nephew?."

"No! Don't waste my time with those annoying and _wrong_ allusions, uncle. Besides I have to go now."

_Oh yes, Katara waits for you_, Iroh though smirking and took another sip of his tea.

Katara was standing at the railing and watched the waves splash against the metal wall of the ship. She missed her friends. Her family. Her home. Of course, Zuko was really friendly and since then a friend to her too, but he couldn't replace the Gaang. A friend. Was there really nothing more? Of course not. Katara slapped her stomach where the butterflies had started to dance jive. _Of course_ there was nothing more.

"Katara? Everything alright?" _Damn_.

"Yes."

"So why are you slapping yourself?"

"Err...it was just...my stomach grumbled and I wanted him to stop."

Zuko stood behind her, the arms wrapped around her body.

"Maybe we should eat something then", he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes...maybe." He chuckled and kissed her head.

"Katara, I though...because Mai destroyed the whole scene, we could repeat our little picnic?", Zuko asked while killing his steak.

"I'd love that. When?"

"Now?"

"Oh. Err..okay." That was early.

He let his steak fall back on the plate and grabbed her hands.

"Servant! Put this meal into a basket, together with a blanket and carry it to the first deck. And hurry, for La's sake!"

The servant nodded and ran out of the room.

"So, the first deck?"

"Why not? From there you can see the sunset best and nobody will distract us again."

Katara raised her eyebrows and followed Zuko to the deck.

"I would have never though that you would be that...romantic. Do I have to care about you?"

He shrugged.

"Not really. I don't care about the sunrise, I don't even like it because then I'm not that powerful anymore. But I though _you_ would like it. You know, you're a girl. Girls like sunsets."

"Prince Zuko, the new womanizer of the Fire Nation. And why do you know that girls like sunsets?"

He smirked.

"Mai likes them, apart from the orange. And when _Mai_ likes something, every other girl _would die _to get it."

"I see. And because of what you are able to draw this conclusions?"

His smile grow bigger.

"Just look at me. Mai likes me, every other girl would die for me." _And to believe Lira they would die for even one night with him_, Katara though contemptuously.

"Not every girl."

"And because of what are you able to draw this conclusions?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Look at me." Well, that was a lie.

"Ouch."

Katara laughed and squeezed his hand.

The servant had finally arrived , laid the blanket on the deck, put the basket next to it, bowed and went away.

"I hope it's not strawberries and champagne again."

Zuko laughed and sat down next to her.

"Then I would execute him personally."

"By the way. What happened to the man?"

"Which man?"

"The man that...tried to...you know."

"Oh, _that_ man. He was executed two days before we leaved. You should have seen his woman. When she realized _why_ he should be executed, she kicked him between the legs."

"What a loving wife. And who did...?"

"My father. You know, he loves doing this, although he was a bit...resentful about the reason."

Zuko snorted angrily.

"I bet my father would have best given a medal to him for what he had done. Or tried to. _With the best wishes of the Fire Lord_. _Thank you for making our nation better_. But I don't want to talk about my _lovely_ father."

He grabbed a piece of meat and started to feed Katara. She licked over his fingers, causing him lean down and kissing her gently. _Let's see what tastes better_, she though and ran her tongue over his lips.

_Definitely Zuko. _

He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, then drew back.

"Katara? I...I have to tell you something."

"And that's what?"

Her lips ran over the skin at his neck.

"I-I...love you."

She flinched and stared at him rather shocked.

"You...I have to go now."

Then she ran away. Zuko sighed depressed.

"And so I managed to ruin take two too."

Katara laid on Zuko's bed and stared at the floor.

_He loves me. He _loves _me. At least he told that to me. But was it true? He seemed so...both certain and completely confused about his feelings. Just like me... But was this really more than a simple crush?_ She sighed.

_And I'm a horrid person. This guy had told me that he was in love with me and I did nothing else than run away. I am _terrible_. How could I just let him rot at the deck, without any answer? I should have said him that I love him too. Four little words._

Katara didn't know what to do. Should she go back to Zuko and confess that she felt like him? Or forget the last ten minutes? She smacked her head against the bedpost and finally stood up.

Zuko was still sitting at the deck and stared at the water when Katara sat down next to him.

"Hi...", she whispered. _What a genius beginning_.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it was a mistake. I just though you felt the same and-"

"Zip it. _I_ am sorry, Zuko. And I love you too."

She crushed her lips on his ones before he could say something.

The days passed by and Zuko and Katara spend every minute together. Yes, Zuko should have searched for the Avatar. No, he didn't.

Iroh watched the two and chuckled. His nephew was that evaluable. _Don't waste my time with those annoying and wrong allusions_. Oh, yes, _of course_. As if not everybody at the ship knew that she meant a lot to him. Hopefully Ozai would never notice that. He wanted Zuko to marry a daughter of the Fire Nation as soon as possible – he was nevertheless of marrying age for two years – and finally act like _a true heir of him_ shall act. Iroh sighed and poured more tea into his cup. He really hoped that the whole story with Zuko and Katara would come to an good end.

**OK, wait! Here is the problem: I have no experiences with those things and my imagination is as big as the strap of toothpaste on my toothbrush, so the whole scene is just...gruesome. If you don't care, read it, you're welcome. But when you want something graphic, mouth watering, skip the rest of this chapter and visit the 17****th**** Chapter of "A Change of Heart" by zutara4eva21, it's much better. Whatever you choose, have fun!**

At the evening Katara sat down at Zuko's lap and started to kiss his neck.

"Mhh, interesting version of a goodnight kiss."

"That's not going to be a goodnight kiss. I think I'm ready now."

He immediately turned her around until she laid under him. She laughed. To believe her conversations with Suki, men were all the same.

"I'm sorry that I'm not anymore as beautiful as in the palace, although I'm elated that I' not prepared like cattle that is going to be guarded to the slaughtering block every evening anymore."

He chuckled while opening his tunic.

"Interesting comparison. And I'm the slaughterer, huh? But you are always beautiful, my love."

She started to kiss his now naked chest, her lips trailed down his stomach. Zuko moaned slightly; helped her getting rid of her clothes too, until they both wore just their undergarments. Katara looked at the floor when he undressed himself completely.

"Never seen a man naked, have you?"

"My brother until I was ten years old doesn't count, does he?"

Zuko laughed slightly and kissed her again, then his lips reached her hip and glided over her thighs. He pulled her off her clothes.

"Do you still seek it?"

"Yes. Will you do the same as the man did?"

"Only if you want."

She nodded but rather winced frightened. Then she relaxed and enjoined it. After a while – that was for Katara's taste still too short – he kissed her again

"It is going to hurt, but the pain will disappear soon", he whispered into her ear.

Katara nodded so he shoved himself into her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but he wiped them away quickly, made room for the good part.

**Uff. That was hard. I have to admit that I had **_**no**_** ideas. But so what, it is done.**

**Funfact: I'm really slapping my stomach when it grumbles, so don't wonder about Katara's alibi ^^**

**More wishes for the end? And don't be afraid, I don't bite! Most of the time :)**

**(And I like PMs too!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in paradise

**Aww, it is **_**so**_** perfect, isn't it? Yes, I think it's too perfect too. So, here is the latest chapter of Forgive me, this time with some trouble to make sure that Zuko and Katara don't get sick because of all of their happiness ;)**

**I love all your reviews so much, at the beginning I wouldn't have believed that only **_**one**_** person (besides of my best friend, luv ya) would like to read the things that plop out of my mind.**

**Auch ganz großen Dank an meine deutschsprachigen Fans! Cool, dass du es nicht allzu schlimm findest, Lydia, ich weiß nur, dass viele hier etwas wirklich **_**genau**_** Beschriebenes erwarten, damit kann ich nun mal nicht dienen (ich überspringe das bei anderen Geschichten auch, ich glaube, ich hab nicht mal **_**diese**_** Szene in „A ****Change Of Heart****" gelesen ^^).**

**Here comes chapter eight, this time I heard "Ashes to Ashes" by Kamelot while writing.**

_**Chapter 8: Trouble in paradise**___

When Katara awoke she just felt perfect. Her head laid on Zuko's chest and he ran his hand through her hair steadily.

"Good morning, my love", he greeted her. She stretched, stared in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is just so...perfect. I believe I'm dreaming."

"Do you want me to improve that you're not?"

Katara laughed and stood up.

"As much as I like this idea, first my stomach needs some food."

Zuko and Katara hold each others hands when they stepped into the dining hall. Iroh raised one eyebrow and smiled into his tea so that they couldn't see it.

"Good morning, uncle", Zuko said happily.

"Good morning. You look good. So...contented."

Zuko laughed and sat down to eat something while Iroh jumped up.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have to go now. There is an...err problem with the technique. But don't be afraid, it soon will work again. See you later."

With this words he paced out and let the two alone.

"He wanted to let us alone. I'm sure he knows it. My uncle might be an old man, but he's still cunning."

"Really? I can't imagine that, you were _really_ inconspicuously. This big smile on your face as if you have found out that Azula wasn't your sister."

"Nice comparison. _You_ didn't attract any attention, little miss perfect. Besides you love my smile."

"Yeah...I do." And then she kissed him before she started to eat.

"I have a surprise for you", Zuko told her after a while.

"And that is?"

"We'll visit an island today, Amber Island. I have to go to a meeting with a few men of my father. It's about the war and the territories we annexed. I try to persuade them to treat the people better. But you can enjoy a day at the beach, go shopping or do whatever you want and what you can't do here. Maybe a day in the wellness center, some girl's stuff."

Katara smiled happily, her thoughts already at the island.

Katara walked down the street and looked at the stands that stood there. The sea was just a few meters away so she could her the steady hissing of the waves. She grabbed a white sun hat with a blue rope around it.

"How much?" The woman who sat behind the stand looked at the hut.

"Eight."

"Eight? Come on, that's too much. Four."

"No. Seven."

"Six."

The woman sighed and grabbed the money that Katara hold in her hand.

"A few more girls like you and I'm broke."

Katara laughed, took the hat and planted it on her head. It suited perfect.

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Hana. Just Hana."

The woman sighed again while Katara walked away. She looked around and then decided to go to the beach. Three boys were playing volleyball, what was rather difficult because one had to play alone. She watched them a while until one of them paced towards her.

"Hi. Wanna join us?"

"Um, yes, I think that would be fun."

"Great! I'm Haru, by the way."

"Katara."

"That's a nice name."

"Oh, thank you."

She followed the boy to the others who were waiting for them.

"Guys! That's Katara, she will join us." The others nodded and smiled at her.

"So, you will play in my team. You know the rules?"

Katara nodded and grabbed the ball.

"Ha, won!", Haru yelled and gave Katara a high-five.

"I think the others have to spend us an ice cream, don't they?"

"Of course the have to", Katara smiled.

"You heard it, guys! Get your money, the lady needs an ice cream. And the handsome man next to her of course too."

"One ice cream for the lady, OK. But where is that handsome man you are talking of?, one of his friends answered smirking.

Haru laughed and looked at him.

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood in presence of such a beautiful. Otherwise I would hunt you down the beach and throw you into the water."

He laid one arm around Kataras waist who shook it off gently. That was a bit _too_ close

"Katara, tonight is a party at my house. Do you come?"

"Yes, of course. But can my _boyfriend_ come too?"

The smile on his face disappeared.

"Yes. Of course."

"Good! When does the party starts?"

"At sundown. My house is just over there", he answered and pointed at a big house.

"Well, then see you later."

She smiled, turned around and wanted to walk away when he gripped her arm.

"Wait! You forgot that my friends wanted to spend us an ice cream."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe we can eat an ice cream together tonight?"

He shrugged, thinking of her boyfriend.

"I think it's better than nothing."

Katara walked back to Zuko's ship where the owner himself already waited for her. He looked burned out but leaned down to gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, love. How was your day?"

"Fantastic! First I bought this hat, look!" She pointed at the hat that was still on her head.

"An old woman sold it. In retrospect she wore a waterbender comb inside her hair. Strange, huh? And then I met some really nice guys at the beach-"

"'Guys' like boys?"

"No need to be jealous, we just played volleyball together. Oh, and they invited us to come to their party tonight."

"A party? I'm rather tired, it was a long day..."

Katara looked disappointed but sighed after a while.

"Sorry, I didn't consider that. We'll stay at your ship, OK? Maybe we can have a comfortable evening and read something..."

He stared at her and then answered: "No. We go to this party. I will rest a bit and then we are going to rock it, okay? I first planned to continue sailing today, but tomorrow morning is fine too."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Katara searched in her wardrobe to find a nice dress. She had tons of them, all selected by Zuko – and they were just wonderful – but today nothing fit. One was too short, another one too long and a third one too _blue_. Zuko sat on the bed and steadily slapped his palm against his head.

"Katara! Take just the next one you see!"

"No! I have to look just perfect!"

"You look always perfect, how often did I already told you that? Besides, did you ever search this long for a dress to impress me?" He sounded a bit offended.

She sighed and sat down next to him.

"You are the only one to me, okay? So, please help me. Which dress do you like best?"

"The red one with the black rope around the waist that reaches your knees."

_Look, it is that easy to find something suitable_, Zuko thought.

When the sun started to go down, Katara lifted her hand and knocked at the door Haru had shown her earlier.

"Hi. You are...early", he greeted her.

"Yes, you said at sundown. And it is sundown now."

"Well, OK. And I guess this is your boyfriend?"

Zuko nodded and followed the boy into the house, one hand holding Katara's.

"You see, it's my parent's house, so please don't break something."

_What would he do if I just grabbed this ugly vase over there and threw it to the floor?_, Zuko thought. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be with Katara at his ship and do more useful things. Even a another round of exploring Katara's wardrobe would be better than wasting his time at this stupid party.

_Why did I say we would go here? Why am I always the martyr? Well, she looked rather sad when I didn't want this party. When did I become that softened? I should just have said 'no, you won't go to this fucking party where most likely the most fucking handsome boys of this fucking island are, especially not alone because I would rather start to wear fucking pink dresses than join you! So stay willingly with me or you will spend the fucking night in the fucking cells!' Haha, as if I would ever talk like that to anybody. Maybe it would be better if I were a little but more like my father._

The next second he wanted to slap himself for this kind of thought. His father was a monster, nothing more, nothing less.

"Do you want to drink something?", Zuko asked his girlfriend as friendly as he could.

"No, thank you. But I would want to dance. With you."

"Well, then I think we should do this."

He lifted himself up and guided Katara to the dance floor when a slow song began. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him.

_Maybe this party isn't _that_ bad. At least from this moment on._

"Zuko?", she whispered into his ear.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Then she kissed him.

_And I am starting to love this party._

"I am outside, okay? I need a bit of fresh air, it's really warm inside here", Katara said a few minutes later. Zuko just nodded and headed towards the bowl. He was used to warmth. He really was.

Katara took in a deep breath and looked at the sea that reflected the full moon. A light breeze made the hairs at her arms rise. She had been walked down the beach and stood now in front of the water, a few meters next to her a cabin where you could change your clothes.

Suddenly someone whispered her name in disbelief. She turned around and looked straight into the eyes of...Aang. Well, not straight, she had to look down a bit.

"Aang!" She fell into his arms.

"What are you doing here?", she asked happily.

"Sokka didn't want me to search for you because of our promise, so I just took Appa and flew away. The others are still on Ruby Island, the next island from here. Appa was tired so I had to take a rest when I suddenly saw you here. But what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was traveling with Zuko. By the way, don't let him see you. The last weeks he stopped searching for you, but he can still backslide." She laughed slightly.

"And how are you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he did nothing. We are even...friends now. Wow, I'm so glad to see you! Did you already found somebody to teach you how to bend fire?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Well, Zuko could. But he won't do this. He doesn't want to regret his honor anymore – at least I think he doesn't – but helping you would still be against all he believes in." She sighed heavily.

"So, do you come with us?"

She bite her lips and looked at the floor.

"No. I'm sorry. But I can't"

"Why?", he asked confused

No answer. He stared at her. And then he knew it. His expression turned from confusion to disbelief and then to anger.

"No. This can't be true. Please tell me you're not in love with this bastard!"

"I can't..."

"Katara! I can't believe this! He _kidnapped_ you! He brought you away from your family, your friends! And you _fall in love_ with him?!", he yelled.

"Come down!"

"No! Only the ghosts know what he maybe did to you. I don't understand you, he hunted us all the time and his only wish was to kill me! You said it yourself, when he sees me, he might backslide! How could you do this? Damn!"

Before she could say something he said quietly: "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Aang. I really am. But it just...happened. He treated me very well and was always that gentle and..."

"And me? And what's with me? I thought there was something between us!"

"I'm sorry. But there was never anything between us. You were never more than a brother to me. I'm sorry."

"No! That is not true!"

"It is. I-I have to go now..."

She wanted to turn around but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall of the cabin.

"I won't permit that. You are my girlfriend!"

And then his lips crushed onto her's. She wanted to shove him away, but he was too strong (**author's note: I had to laugh at this word. ^^**) and pressed her even harder against the wall, the hands in her hair.

"Katara?", somebody asked.

"Are you alright? You have away already a quiet long time..."

Zuko paced down the beach and gritted his eyes at what he saw.

**Hehe, some drama is always nice, isn't it? What do you think? When I wrote suddenly an idea came up: What if I used some characters from the show and change the background a bit? So, Hana now sells huts and Haru owns the house on Amber Island ;)**

**Do you like this idea or is it like errr?**

**Any wishes for the next chapter? Azula will appear, I promise. But someone else? Everything is still open!**

**Bye, love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: Everything lost?

**Hello, there! Here is finally the ninth chapter, I had no time to write because I had (and have...) to learn for school. But now I forced myself to go away from my math things and in front of my laptop (A pity, I know. You have to believe me, I was **_**sooo**_** sad to I couldn't learn anymore). Besides we got report cards and because my one is very good I allowed myself to write ;)**

**I'm sorry but there is no fight between Aang and Zuko, at least not now, but maybe later?**

**By the way, only one review for the last chapter? I'm frustrated! Please review for this one, I tried my best to make it nice (or not, you will see), you don't even have to be member of FanFiction. Just a few words, please! It is inspired by "Bye Bye Beautiful" by Nightwish. Oh what a suitable song.**

_**Chapter 9: Everything lost?**_

"Having fun?", he asked coldly.

"Zuko!" Aang had finally let Katara go and she stepped one step back.

"I-It's not how it looks like! We...I-I didn't want it! Of course not! He just did it!"

Zuko laughed cynically.

"_Of course_. You smooched him because you didn't want it. Damn bitch. Answer me just one question, how long does this go? And the fucking truth, I think at least that do I deserve, huh?"

"It's nothing! I promise! I met him a few minutes ago and then he kissed me. I tried to pull him away, really!" Tears filled her eyes. Zuko shook his head sadly.

"Stop lying, Katara. You were together all the time, weren't you? You was in love with him all the time, wasn't you? You thought of him when you lay in my arms all the time, didn't you?"

She wanted to answer but he lifted just one hand and cut her off.

"Wait. I don't want to hear the answer. What I saw was enough."

"No! ", she yelled.

"Believe me! _He_ kissed _me_!"

Zuko turned to Aang who stood besides them and hadn't said anything the whole time.

"I wanted to kill you, remember? Now I think that would be not good enough. Run, damn bastard. And make sure that I never see you again."

Katara grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes while Aang really turned around and walked away.

"Zuko, please...that's all a big misapprehension!"

"Get off of me."

"I solicit you, listen to me-"

"_I shall listen to you?_ Maybe you should listen to me! 'Cause I'm not the one who shagged with someone else! 'Oh, I love you, Zuko! Let's dance a bit, because I like you sooo much'!"

He froze when a new thought came up to his mind and stared at her unemotionally.

"You planned this, didn't you? This whole party was just an excuse to meet him."

"What?! No! Of course not!"

"I've already heard this 'of course not' today. Hmm, when was it? Oh, yes, It was when you told me that you didn't kiss the bastard of an Avatar. But I have to disappoint you, _my dear_. I'm not blind. I know what I saw. And it was him pressing you against this fucking wall and you...inspect his body. And you know what I wonder? What would have happened next? Would he have taken you against this wall? Like a fucking rabbit, too desirous to even search for a better location with more privacy? Or would he at least brought you inside the cabin?"

"Nothing like that would have happened!", Katara screamed angrily.

"Why don't you understand that there is nothing between Aang and me? I love you, Zuko, and only you!"

"The fucking problem is that I don't believe you!"

"Stop saying 'fucking' that often!"

"I can say this fucking word as often as I want! And now come, the party is over. At least for you."

"No. I won't permit that you ruin the whole evening because you are that jealous. I already told you that there was nothing with Aang, it's not my problem when you don't want to understand this. I go back into the house now and say goodbye to everybody. And then I search for Aang, my brother and the others at Ruby Island. It is not too far, we will take your boat."

"You won't do this!"

"Stop me."

She turned around and walked to the house like she had said. _Why had men always to be so stupid and jealous?! I told him that there was nothing and he should trust me enough to believe me. And what was now with Aang? This coward just walked away(why couldn't he have helped her to undeceive the whole situation?) and is probably now on Ruby Island again. Together with my brother..._

She realized how much she had missed Sokka, even the holes in his socks.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go now. Thank you for the nice party, I really had fun", Katara told Haru when she was back at his parent's house.

"Thank you for coming. Are you still here tomorrow?"

"Maybe, we-"

Suddenly a crush broke her off. Zuko stood at the door, crocks all over the floor.

"What have you _done_?!", Haru yelled and knelt down next to them.

Katara looked down and realized that it was the ugly vase that had stood at the hallway. Before Zuko had grabbed and thrown it to the ground.

"Katara. Come. Now."

"What have you done?"

The candles blazed up dangerously and the fire reached the curtains that immediately started to burn, seconds later the wall cladding and then the whole couch. Katara screamed like the others, took her bending water, saved the house from burning down.

"Stop that, Zuko! Calm down!"

She pulled him out of the house and started to yell – again.

"What are you doing? You could have injured somebody!"

"Well, I don't care."

"You _should_ care! What's wrong with you? I told you that I didn't betray you, so please trust me!"

She stared at him angrily and he looked down. She was right. He endangered innocent people. And maybe she told him the truth? Maybe he was really just a jealous idiot.

"I'm sorry", he whispered and took Katara's hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted this way. I should have believed you..."

She sighed and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Please never do this again."

"I try to", he laughed silently.

"I guess we can't go back, Haru won't be too happy. So, will you come with me and go to my brother? I really missed him."

He squeezed her hand and then gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes."

Ruby Island was was rather little and Appa was not hard to find. And where Appa was, there were the others too.

Katara hugged her brother and then Suki and Toph tightly while Zuko stood next to them, suspicious eyed by everybody.

"I'm so glad to see you, Sokka", Katara smiled happily.

"I'm glad too. It's been much too long time. How are you?"

"Perfect, Zuko treated me very well." He clenched his jaw.

"Yes..._that_ problem. Aang already told me about you too. You are completely insane! He is the _enemy_. He tried to kill all of us times over times! How could you do this?"

Wonderful, just five minutes together and he already started to scream at her.

"I already explained it to Aang. I _love_ him. Why can't you too understand this? What if Suki was the princess of the Fire Nation? Would you hate her then? No, you wouldn't"

"That's something completely different! You knew that he was Ozai's spawn and you nevertheless did La-knows-what with him!"

While they screamed at each other, Zuko sat down next to Aang at the campfire to make his own little fight.

"Avatar...I mean Aang, I wanted to say sorry. Sorry for everything I ever did to you, especially for my threat just now. I was just so angry..."

"It's OK. I would be angry too if I found out that the woman who told me that she loved me was together with someone else, but when you accepted it..."

Zuko laughed and laid one hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Nice joke, I have to admit. But now you know that she is my girlfriend and I'm sure you will never touch her again."

"That was not a joke."

"What?"

"You didn't believe her little play, did you? You were just a nice...change to her. I'm just a bit sorry that you deflowered her. I was just about to do that myself when you kidnapped her."

Aang hided an evil smile.

_Bye. Bye, Zuko. Just stand up and walk away because you feel sooo betrayed. I will tell Katara that you became angry again when you saw me, didn't believe her anymore and ran away. And then I can comfort her. She is anyway too busy with fighting with Sokka and will not even realize that you ever talked with me._

He just hoped that Zuko really had deflowered her. Otherwise his well planned story would become a bit unrealistic.

"You..._what_?!"

Zuko felt an icy shudder down his spine. She lied. She just lied. And he didn't even realized that. All the tears and the 'Zuko, believe me, there is nothing'. Lie. Lie. Lie.

Aang grinned because Zuko didn't corrected him. Or he was too shocked to even think about that.

"Yeah, I'm really happy that you just came here to teach me how to firebend. I'm just wondering why she didn't told you the truth. But maybe she didn't want you to leave her because we still need someone to tech me. Then I'm so sorry for telling you the truth. Ooops."

Zuko stared at the ground, his mind a whole mess. He was just a change? The best opportunity while Aang was away? And she lied even more to him because she wanted to abuse him even more?

_I am such an idiot. Such a stupid, naïve idiot. And I trusted her all the time. The kisses, every touch. Just facade. _

"Why can't you understand me? It is my life not yours", Katara screamed, already hoarse.

"Your life? Well, you are right. Do what you want. Take Zuko and go. But then come never back again. I won't watch how you make one wrong decision after another."

"Fine! I go! And don't think I will even _want_ to come back!"

She turned around and headed towards Zuko who stared at her coldly.

"Come. I think we have to go now." She pulled him with her.

"Really? Why don't you stay with your little lover here?"

"Huh?"

"You understand really good what I told you."

"Oh, not that again! I told you thousand times that-"

"Yes", he interrupted her.

"But your beloved Aang told me something very different. And you know what? I believe him. It was a mistake to trust you. I knew it. I knew what I saw but I let you convince me."

They had already reached Zuko's ship.

"By the way, why are you still here? Why aren't you at his side? I think he can't _await _to celebrate your returning. Little hint: He told me just a few minutes ago that he wanted to deflower you before I kidnapped you. Unfortunately I already did this job. But, don't be afraid, he doesn't think you are a whore. _He_ not. Oh, and from where did he knew that I was faster? Wait, let me guess. Hawks? You wrote him letters with everything?"

"What are you talking about?! Are you insane now?"

"Maybe I was. Otherwise I would have realized the whole thing."

"That's not true! Aang lied!"

"Where is Katara?", Aang asked. Sokka grimaced angrily and started to pack his things. He wanted to get away as fast as possible.

"Where should she be? With sweet ZuZu, most likely already at his ship and playing hide-the-salami."

"She's away?!"

"Yeah. I told her that she never has to come back. So she went away with her lover."

"You did _what_? I nearly got her! You broke everything! The whole story with Zuko was over! She would have stayed here and I could have comforted her! Damn, you idiot, what have you done!"

Zuko sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I can't hear this anymore. Just shut up and go back to your friends."

"First: No! Why should I go back? Just because Aang was jealous and told you some bullshit? Second: I can't go back. Sokka told me to never come back again, because _I am with you_! Isn't that proof enough that I want only you?"

"I don't want to hear that. It's not my problem when you can't go back."

"Please! Just listen to me!"

"No. But I'm still too good. You will come onto my ship until we reach main-land. And then you will go. Send a hawk to the Avatar, ask him to leave Sokka and join you, I don't care. I just don't care anymore."

With this words he turned around and walked onto his ship, leave Katara alone who stared at him in disbelief. And then started to cry.

_Finally the hills are without eyes_

_They are tired of painting a dead man's face red_

_with their own blood_

_They used to love having so much to loose_

_Blink your eyes just once and see_

_everything in ruins_

_Did you ever hear what I told you?_

_Did you ever read what I wrote you?_

_Did you ever listen to what we played,_

_did you ever let in what the world said?_

_Did we get this far just to feel your hate,_

_did we play to become only pawns in the game?_

_How blind can you be, don't you see_

_you chose the long road, but we'll be waiting_

_It's not the tree that forsakes the flower,_

_but it's the flower that forsakes the tree_

_someday you'll learn to love these scars_

_still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words._

_(Bye Bye Beautiful, Nightwish) _

**The end.**

**Joke, of course not. I think at the end there will be about 15 chapters. Hehehe, the next one is the big jubilee. Until then I want MUCH more reviews ;)**

**Soooo, I hope you liked it, I think a bit trouble and hate are always good. Maybe there are some Aang-fans, then I'm sorry for making him that...you know. But see the good thing: poor, lonely Aang would do everything to get his truly love, Katara. How dramatic.**

**Oh, and she's not pregnant if you think that! Maybe I let her become pregnant at the end. Would that be too cliche? Write your opinion!**

**Scarlett (I would make the heart sign now, if that would be possible)**


	10. Chapter 10: The consequences

**I knew some of you would hate me after this chapter, but there will be a happy end also if it doesn't seem like this ;) Much thanks for the reviews, you made me very happy and I hope you don't stop writing your comments.**

**I have never been in love (strange, huh?) so I don't know how it feels like when the person you love betrays you. I'm very sorry if the feelings I describe are too exaggerated or not exaggerated enough. Or if they are completely wrong, I don't know. Please indulge, I tried my very best :)**

**It is inspired by "Forever Yours" by Nightwish. Wonderful sad (Imagine a heart sign here).**

** Lydia:**

**Natürlich nehme ich das nicht persönlich, Danke für deine Konstruktivität! ;) Ich fand, dass Aang immer zu lieb und nett ist, er konnte mal ein bisschen Fiesheit gebrauchen, hehe. Und ich werde Katara wohl nicht schwanger werden/sein lassen, da könnte man sich auch einfach das Mittagsprogramm von RTL angucken^^**

**Entschuldigung wegen der vielen Fehler, ich versuche das zu verbessern :)**

_**Chapter 10: The consequences**_

He was stupid, so, so, stupid. How couldn't he realize that she never really wanted him? Just the Avatar. It had always been the Avatar. If she would had told him that earlier, OK, but now? Damn!

Zuko walked up and down his cabin, up and down. Katara still was...somewhere outside of his chamber and maybe it was better like this.

He had already planned everything. You have much time to think when you are not kissing your "girlfriend" the whole time. How sarcastic.

He would head straight towards Fire Nation after letting Katara go. And then he would tell his father a nice story about how he killed the Avatar with his bare hands, like Ozai would do if he noticed his son was lying to him.

Katara...yeah, Katara. The ship would reach Ba Sing Se in three days and she hopefully would stay there._ And have a nice accident._

He sighed angrily. He didn't wish her dead or even injured, just Aang, this La-forsaken sucker. _Very_ injured.

_Well, and a nice family reunion! With father, who would kill me if he realized the Avatar wasn't dead. And Azula, the best frightening, horrifying morbid sister in the whole world. And maybe Mai too! Oh how I _missed_ her emotionless face and these wonderful potato sack like clothes! Every man would kill to see her beautiful non-existent smile! Only uncle could help me with this guys. But unfortunately he disappeared the morning Katara and me came to breakfast with that bright smile into his chambers and I didn't saw him again. Maybe he would never dare to come out again?_

He threw himself onto the bed, grabbed a pillow and smashed it towards the door. He was angry. Just so damn angry. Mostly because of his naïve self. Then because of Aang. Or Katara? He didn't knew who came first. He just hated them both.

"AAAAAAAARGGGG!", Zuko screamed furiously and threw something else, this time it was the lamb on his night desk. It hit the wall and exploded. Oops, poor thing.

Tears rolled down Zuko's cheeks but he wiped them away quickly. She was worthy not a single tear, not the tiniest one.

In the meantime Katara cleared her throat and went back to Zuko's ship.

"Hello...Z-Zuko, I..." She wiped over her face and tried again, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Zuko...you...you must believe me, I-I never..." More tears.

_Come one, Katara! You can do this! Just go to him and...start to cry again._

"Katara? Is everything alright?"

"ZUKO, YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHY DON'T YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME! I LOVE YOU!"

Iroh looked at her confused while she sobbed heavily and fell into his arms.

"I'm s-sorry, Iroh. I thought...it w-would be Z-Zuko."

He stroked her back gently.

"Come. I'll make you a nice cup of tea and you tell me everything. Okay? I promise I will listen to you." A slight smile touched his lips.

"And I'm sorry, but I don't reply your feelings towards me."

She tried to smile but it didn't worked.

"So, what's the matter?"

Iroh sat at one side of the table, Katara at the other one and drank tee. She was in Iroh's cabin for the first time, it looked a bit like _his_ one. Despite the fact that Iroh had a little kitchen with lots of teapots and a giant Pai Sho table inside. He had laid the game away and made room for them both to sit.

"I...it's all a giant misunderstanding..."

She told him the whole story. It was a bit strange to her to talk with an old man about love trouble, but he listened to her. At least more than Zuko.

"And now i-it's over...I think."

Iroh took a sip of his tea.

"Really? I'm sorry. My nephew is so stubborn. I hope he will calm down and listen to you. Was there really never something with the Avatar?

"No, of course not. Aang is...just a brother. But Z-Zuko..."

He sighed and laid a hand on her arm.

"I'll do my best to make him listen, okay? I'll do my best."

"Nephew, why don't you listen to her? I'm sure she-", Iroh tried to calm his nephew.

"Shut up! Why should I listen to her? I don't want to fool me again. Why do you believe her? She is a damn liar!"

"No, she's not! She was really sad, that-"

"I said shut up! Maybe she is a good actor. A few tears and everybody believes the poor girl, who was left by her boyfriend. Whohoo. Say her that I don't want to talk about it nor that she sends _my uncle_ to help her."

"And what do you want to do now?"

"I will left her at Ba Sing Se. Which we are going to reach in two days. Until then she can sleep in one of the empty chambers. She can take her things later."

Iroh smacked his fist on the table and stared at the boy in front of him angrily.

"Why do you treat her like this? She hasn't done something wrong and you are too stubborn to see this!"

"If you want to believe her...I don't care."

"Nephew! Listen to me just once in your lifetime!"

"Why should I? You are wrong!"

His uncle clenched his jaw, turned around and left. _It is hopeless_, he thought. _Just hopeless._

Katara knocked cautiously and then stepped in. It hurt. It hurt to see him standing at the window with this completely emotionless face.

"Your bed things are over there, I have already packed them."

"What?"

He turned around and stared at her, bitterness in his eyes.

"You don't think you can stay here, do you? That everything is fine again, I warm you tonight after we had some nice sex and we then go hand in hand to breakfast tomorrow?"

"I...I thought you would at least..."

"Nope. And now grab your things and take one of the empty cabins, there are enough."

"Bu-but-"

"Do you think I care about you? No. The most important thing to me is myself, then the dirt under my shoes and _then_ comes you."

_I never asked him whether he cares about me,_ Katara thought. _And a new cabin has nothing to do with care. There isn't the problem that I could run away anymore so that he has to observe me all the time. And the other chambers are safe too. So why did he connect that with care? It could only mean that I still mean something to him, but he don't want to commit that. At least a little success..._

"You heard it. Will you finally take your things now?"

Katara nodded and fought against the tears._ Don't cry in front of this idiot. Don't cry! He does not even want to _listen_ to you, he doesn't deserve you! _Saying that was easier than doing it.

Zuko stared at the tears at Katara's cheeks. _I want to comfort her. To take her in my arms and say her that everything is alri- No! She is a damn slut! And she should be thankful that he didn't ban her into the cells, because she deserved nothing better!_

Katara grabbed the little packet Zuko had laid onto the bed.

"Please...please think about it again."

Zuko laughed bitterly.

"I don't think so."

"OK. Good night." He didn't answer.

It was cold. Cold, without his warm arms around Katara's waist. And she missed him so damn much.

Two days later they reached Ba Sing Se. Zuko and Katara hadn't talked to each other since that night, not even while eating. Well, they actually hadn't eaten together. Because Katara actually hadn't eaten. Iroh had visited her a few times and had offered her something, but she hadn't been hungry.

Katara gave Iroh a goodbye-hug and then left the after Zuko hadn't shown up all day. _So, this is how it feels when everything is lost. Your love, your friends, your brother. Just everything._

She didn't knew what to do now. Go out and play the happy single? Like '_Hey, I'm finally unpaired again! Whoohoo, what will I do first? O, yeah, enjoy my freedom and shag the first boy I see! Wait, this guy is ugly, but it doesn't matter! Because I'm so happy I would have to do with every boy in universe!_' Nope, definitely not. But what else?

_First I have to find a place to stay. Maybe a pension or something like this? And then...yes, and then. Every person I'm close to hates me. Strange when you haven't done something wrong, huh?_

She walked around and finally found a nice little pension, managed by an old woman.

"Hello, dear. Can I help you?"

"Um, yes... I need a room."

"Of course. Only you or maybe someone else too?" She winked and Katara felt like she had eaten drawing pins that now channeled happily through her bowels.

"N-No. It's only me."

"Oh, okay. Then your chamber will be number five, it's just over there, the third door at the right side. Is breakfast at nine o'clock alright?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Good. See you tomorrow, then!" With these words she gave Katara the key.

At the same time Zuko was on his way back home. He _would_ go to his father and tell him that he has killed the Avatar. Maybe he would believe that. Maybe not. But what was the worst thing he could do to him? Banish him again? Kill him? Zuko didn't care, being dead wouldn't be too bad. At least he would never have to see his "family" again. He laughed dryly and watched the waves splashing against the ship. No Azula again, no "ZuZu", no-

"Hello, brother."

He turned around, fury in his eyes. Talking of the devil...

"What do you want here?"

"No hello? No friendly words to your beloved sister? Ouch."

"Again. What do you want here?"

"Calm down. I just wanted to visit my brother. And congratulate you for killing the Avatar."

Zuko stared at her in disbelief.

"Wha-Why do you know that?"

"Oh, let's just say I have some sources. Father wants you to come back."

"You already told him?!"

"Oops, did I destroy the big surprise? I'm _sorry_. If I had known earlier that you wanted to tell him yourself -"

"You would rather had done it before me." Azula shrugged, an evil smile on her face.

"Maybe."

The days passed by and Katara spend her whole time with reading and...reading. Everything was better than thinking about Zuko. She stood up and walked up and down. _A few more minutes in this chamber and I go insane!_, she thought while opening the door and going outside where a crowd greeted her.

_What's that?_

"Come! Come and buy the latest newspaper! You want to know who Prince Zuko's fiancee is? Just read it!"

Wait...what?! Katara grabbed the newspaper the man next to her hold, causing him to frown indignantly.

Prince Zuko wants to marry!

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation came back from his banishment just a few days ago and the Fire Nation welcomed him with open arms. Now he finally decided to marry, his choice is Mai, the daughter of a governor. The nations hope that he will soon become Fire Lord and end the war. Until then we congratulate the happy bridal pair! May they have a successful marriage and get many heirs!

Katara's hands dropped. That couldn't be true. That wasn't possible. He wanted to marry? _Mai_? The painting pins were away, instead some angry rats were in here stomach and tried to come out. Mai. He chose Mai. The people around her stared at her when she started to sob again and tears ran over her cheeks.

**And now nearly **_**everyone**_** hates me. But it is not how you think it is.**

**Yay, Azula finally appeared. In the next chapters there will be more of her(Haha, I don't even know if that's a sentence in English XD). So, I have to watch "Mirrors" now, I'm sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11: Some help

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**I didn't die nor forget you, I just had no time to write, I was really stressed in the last weeks (You know, school)! But I got very good results and so I was able to calm down a bit, think of the new chapter and finally write it. The next update will be faster, I promise (Or at least hope so...). So, after you waited so long I don't want to annoy you with my speeches. Here's chapter eleven! Oh, just one more thing. I know, the man with the cabbages is in Omashu, but I changed his location to Ba Sing Se.**

**I know you don't care, but it is inspired by "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics. Nope, it has nothing to do with the chapter, but I rather love it. Even the Marilyn Manson version ;)**

_**Chapter 11:Some help**_

Katara grabbed the bag with her clothes and other things. She would go to the Fire Nation. She would ask herself if Zuko was really engaged. Maybe it was just a stupid rumor? Not likely, but she had to believe that otherwise she would go insane. If she wasn't already.

The old woman of the pension was very sad that her guest wanted to so early. Obviously she thought it was because of her, so Katara told her that there was an emergency in the family...what was kind of true.

_Sooo, how to get to the Fire Nation? Appa's unfortunately not here, neither...somebody trustworthy with a ship. And the other boats here?_

She looked down at the harbor. There was everything from a little boat to a _cruiser_. Yeah...lots of happy people sipping lots of glasses full of alcohol and flirting the whole day. Not what a teenager with a broken heart wants. Finally she saw it. It was a boat, maybe eight meters long and with boxes full of cabbages. The elderly man in front of it – probably the captain – looked like he wanted to leave in a few minutes.

When Katara arrived he already put the ropes in.

"Hey!", Katara said smiling.

"What do you want, girl?"

"I need to go to the Fire Nation. Is that serendipitously your aim?"

"It is. I want to sell there my cabbages. Usually I sell them in Ba Sing Se but I thought it would be lucrative to have a second sales outlet. But tell me, why should I take you with me? You could break my cabbages! I know people like you!"

"I don't want to break your cabbages. I just want to get to the Fire Nation. And I could pay you."

"Payment? Hmm...and you're sure that you won't touch my cabbages?"

"Yes."

"Then...I think it's okay. But how _much_ payment do you mean exactly?"

Katara gave him a few coins.

"Welcome on board, little lady."

"Katara. My name is Katara."

"I don't care how they call you. Just remember to not touch my cabbages!"

_Huh, this man is strange_, Katara thought before jumping onto the boat.

The ride was indeed terrible. Katara stared at the waves while the old man – she would never know his name – told her everything about his vegetable. Every time he started a new sentence, his guest slammed her head against the wooden boat which made the waves splash up. After a while he realized that not even the rats on his boat were interested in his story and tried to cheer Katara up who looked like she wanted to kill herself.

"So, little lady. Why are you so eager to get to the Fire Nation?"

She looked up and stared at him sadly. While the ride she had decided not to cry anymore. She _would_ stand up and fight, being sad all the time wouldn't help her.

"There are...thing to be done."

"I see. And what exactly has to be done?"

"We're not curious, are we? Well, there is a man which whom I had some...stress because of nothing. And now he want's to get married to an other woman."

"Oh. Umm...That's bad, isn't it?"

"It is."

"So you...want to marry him yourself?"

"I don't know. Maybe later, I'm a bit too young. But first I need to stop that wedding."

The man looked helpless.

"I'm sorry that I'm annoying you with my stories", Katara said with a half smile.

"Not so bad. My ones aren't better, too. I can't tell you what would be the best. But...I think you're not so bad. At least you didn't try to touch my cabbages. And maybe he will realize that. And when everything goes wrong, there are always friends to rely on."

Katara chuckled cynically and stared at the sea again.

Two days later they arrived at the Fire Nation, the man gave Katara one of his cabbages as a goodbye present and then she headed straight to the palace. When she had been here for the first time, Zuko had been with her to guide her, but the the royal palace rather wasn't hard to find since it was giant. Two guards stood at the door. They didn't look like they would play the friendly guide, but...

"Hey! Umm...I-", she greeted one of the men.

"What do you want here?"

"I have to see Prince Zuko..."

Suddenly the guard laughed loudly, holding his fat stomach.

"You...you really want to see the Prince?!"

"Yeah, I do."

"That's genius." He laughed even harder.

"So, girl, what makes you think I would just give you access to the palace and let you see our busy Prince?"

"You don't understand me! I _really_ have to see him!"

"And may I ask why?"

"Because I have to avert his marriage! He is...was my boyfriend, you know?"

"Of course, that's something completely different. Come in, I'll even make you some hot chocolate."

"Really?"

"Of course not! And now go or I'll have to make you to!"

"But it's the truth!"

"You know how often I have to hear that every day? Often. And though you were rather funny, my patience is over now. Goodbye, girl."

"You don't understand me!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. The other guard looked down at me and frowned. Then he turned to his mate and whispered something into his ear.

"You really think so? Okay, then. What's your name, girl?"

"K-Katara."

"And you are Prince Zuko's what?"

She blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm...was his girlfriend. But earlier I was his concubine. He took me as a prisoner before coming back here for the first time. And Fire Lord Ozai made me his concubine."

He nodded and pointed at his mate.

"Kiro remembers a girl, who was obviously from Water Tribe, who was always with Zuko when he first arrived. And her name was Katara. So I think we'll prove that. And hopefully your story is true. Otherwise I would get into big troubles. What would make _you_ get into big troubles."

The man named Kiro guided me into the palace and told me to wait. I _hated_ waiting.

After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity he came back. Together with...Lira.

"Katara!", she screamed and fell into my arms. Nice that one human on this damn earth didn't hat me.

"It's so nice to see you again! Where have you been? The Prince only told me that you were 'away'. And how was it? I hope you missed me and my constructive beauty tips!"

"It's nice to see you, too. Let's just say Zuko and me had some...problems. And now I'm here to avert his marriage."

"To this slut? Urggs, I don't like her. She's so...I don't know. Just...weird."

"You're right, I don't like her either. I bet she hides herself in the cells to laugh."

The guard next to us cleared his throat and looked down at us.

"So, you know this girl, Miss Lira?"

"Yes, I do."

"And she's allowed to come in?"

"She is. Trust me, she won't burn the palace down."

"I hope so", the guard said dryly and then turned around.

"You have to tell me everything!", Lira said happily while taking me to her room.

"Really? The story is long and...sad."

"I don't care. Since we are something like friends."

"You think we're friends?", I asked surprised but smiling.

"I made you as sexy as I could to let the prince have some fun. Yeah, I think we're friends."

I laughed and finally it felt real to me. It was wonderful to speak to somebody who didn't ignore you, nor is only around you because you pay him, nor shout at you, nor call you a whore. Kind of strange...

"I'll tell you later, alright? First I want to hear what you did all the time.", I said when we were finally in her room. It was little but rather pretty with a bed, a couch, a giant bookshelf and some flowers and candles everywhere.

"The same as always: I made women pretty. Oh, and I have to help Mai, sorry, _Lady_ Mai to plan her marriage. Her wedding dress is going to be in a very friendly black."

"Black?"

"Yup. She hates nearly every other color, especially white. And so it's black. I hope she doesn't force me to find black roses for her, that would be complicated."

"Just place them next to her for one day." Lira chuckled and threw a pillow towards me.

"Don't let her hear that."

"I don't care. First: She _won't_ marry him, I'll prevent that with my life. Second: I have you as my shield." I grinned.

"Not anymore, then. Because I'm just a weak little woman and she is...scary. And has weapons."

"That's a problem indeed. Maybe Iroh would help me? By the way, is he here, too?"

"Yes, I brought him his breakfast a few days ago. He doesn't like the whole situation and I can understand him."

"Maybe I'll visit him later. First there are some duties to be done..."

"Tomorrow. It's already late and I'm hungry."

"So because you're hungry I'm not allowed to visit him?"

"Yes. Besides, he is in another boring meeting. So you have to wait until tomorrow. Until then you can help me with the dinner."

"I see... By the way, where shall I sleep tonight?"

Lira petted the couch under her and grinned.

"You are aware that we are going to have a very girlish girlie evening? With painting toe nails, pillow fight and making each other some nice hair styles."

Katara groaned slightly.

_I could use the time to speak with Zuko. I could use the time to finally fix everything. Instead I have to do girlie things. How wonderful. _

She remembered only one time when she was in a beauty salon, together with Toph. It ended with washing some stupid girls away. As hard as Katara tried, she could never be just a normal girl that loved make-up and hated fighting. It was worth a try.

"Don't do that! It's going to be fun, I promise." Yeah. How realistic.

It _was_ fun. Two hours after they had eaten Katara's toe nails were red ("trust me, that looks _that_ fantastic at you!"), Lira knew the whole story and they both had some strange things on their had that weren't even worth to call themselves "hair styles".

"Look, that was fantastic! We have to do that again!", Lira said happily.

"Yes, it was indeed. I have to admit."

"Then let's go to the next point of our to-do-list: What can you do to get your prince back?"

"I just go to him and tell him that he was wrong."

"But you did that many times before, didn't you?"

Katara sighed. "I did."

"Obviously it didn't work. But don't blame yourself, it was not your mistake. He is just a boy, they are stubborn."

"And because he is so stubborn he ran to the next girl he could found and decided to marry her? You know, tie the knot? Wed?"

"Maybe this went a bit wrong..."

"It didn't went a bit wrong, it went _completely_ wrong! You need an other strategy. Something no man can resist. Something that makes him beg you for pardon!"

"And how could I make him that?"

Lira smiled wickedly.

"You remember my job, don't you?"

**Girl power! Huh, I just love the two of them. They remind me of me and my best friend. Never mind, did you like it? And do you have any wishes for the next chapters (Yep, Azula will be inside it)?**

**I know, it has nothing to do with my story, but I wonder if there's any boy here at FanFiction? Just interested, bye! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: How it is & how it should be

**Hey, guys! Here's the new update, although it's rather short, just a filler. On Friday my vacation starts and then I have MUCH time to write, hehehe. And finally: Zuko again! And Azula! She was always one of my favorite characters, together with Zuko, Katara (of course), Ozai and...that's it. I like other persons very much too, like Suki, Sokka...sorry I make leeway again, here is the latest chapter of "Forgive Me", inspired by "Murder" by Within Temptation.**

_**Chapter 12: How it is and how it should be**_

Zuko paced up and down. He was bored. _Very_ bored. Mai was on a shopping trip to look for new dresses for the honeymoon. Why did she have to buy new dresses? The would all look like the same: boring, dark and depressing **(Author's note: Please don't misunderstand me, I love black. Just...not at Mai).**

Suddenly somebody knocked. It was a loud knock, like "Say 'come in' or I'll kick you in the balls", which only one person he knew used.

"Hello, ZuZu."

"What do you want?"

"You still don't know how do be friendly, do you?"

"I am friendly to those who deserve."

"So I don't deserve that?" She laughed.

"You're completely right, ZuZu. But I had nothing to do, so I'm here now and annoy you a bit. Hmm...if Mai betrayed you too, would that break your tiny, pitiful heart? After your last...love liked the Avatar more than you? That must be very hard for you, since he is just a little, hairless and childish boy. What a pity..."

Zuko clenched his wrists and stared at her angrily.

"Shut up, Azula, at least I don't scare the other gender to death. Plus...you know that I don't want to marry Mai, never wanted."

"Uhh, don't let her hear that."

"She knows! Or at least I hope so... But why do you care? That's non of your business!"

"Maybe not. But I love to see you angry and , on the other hand, helpless. Poor ZuZu, don't have the courage to disobey Daddy, huh?"

"Look at yourself. Your head is so deep in his ass that you can't see daylight anymore."

Azula chuckled dryly.

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood. Otherwise I would throw you down the palace walls."

"You wish", Zuko mumbled under his breath and took a step into his sister's direction.

"I think you should go now, _Azula_."

"Okay, brother. But don't forget: Whenever you get hurt, I'm there to laugh." She grinned one last time and then walking away. While she went through the halls, she hummed a little song.

"_I'm killing them all, _

_I put my soul on the line._

_I purify sins_

_that I committed in life._

_I follow them all_

_and I'll be bringing them down._

_Wherever they go _

_I'm right behind_"

Suddenly her mood was even better than before.

"_There's nowhere to go,_

_your head on the line._

_There is no rope,_

_you're running out of the time._

_So where will you go?_

_When I will murder your soul."_

"Huh, I think that's my new favorite song", she said smiling.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Was she really his sister? 100% sure? She was most likely. What a pity. _Hopefully my children won't become like her. My children with Mai. Huh. Azula was right, I'm a coward. I should have said my father that he could eat my shorts when he came up with that fantastic idea. 'You will become Fire Lord in a few years, son. Then you need a beautiful, wise and respectable wife'. Of _course_. Nothing was more important than a _respectable_ wife. Who needed love?_

He snorted, remembering the conversation with his father...

– A few weeks ago –

"Father? You said you wanted something from me?"

"Yes. I though about your future, son. The future of the whole Fire Nation. You know, I'm not the youngest anymore and I want to retire in a few years. Enjoy the other...advantages of being mighty and have much women for company." He laughed as if he had made a fantastic joke.

"So...then it's your turn. Then _you_ have to guide our wonderful world. Yes, you heard right. I plan to own the whole world then, but that shouldn't bother you. The one thing that's important for you right now is to find a Fire Lady. A woman who can present our Nation, which means you have to marry. I don't care who you choose, but she has to be noble, mannerly, and her family must be trustworthy. I could arrange a festival with those kind of women, so that you can see them all and choose."

"But father...is that really necessary?"

"Of course it is! Just answer, do you want a festival?"

"No...I think I already chose a woman..."

"Wonderful! May I ask who she is?"

"Mai...it's Mai."

"Oh, the daughter of the governor of 'New Ozai'?"

"Exactly."

"Then I'm really proud of you, son. I'm sure she will be a great Fire Lady."

– Present day –

Zuko finally got out of his chamber, rubbing his temples and again considering why he had to choose Mai. Of course, sometimes she was even bearable, and she didn't accept his proposal because she wanted the money and glory of a Fire Lady, but because she really liked him. But when he compared her to Katara, she suddenly was nothing more than the dirt under his shoes. He still missed Katara. So much. And had those 'what if...?' questions in his mind.

_What if she said the truth?_

_What if Aang, the bastard, just lied?_

_What if I had believed her?_

_What if I didn't have to marry Mai?_

Unfortunately those questions were just theoretical, because he hadn't believed Katara and now he was engaged to 'Mai the Depressed', Lady of the Fire Nation and the whole world-to-be.

He went around a corner and suddenly saw a woman standing with the back to him and staring at the gardens. She wore a long black dressed that fit her very well, as much as he could see it, and had a wonderful smooth skin. A skin he had seen before only once...

Suddenly she turned around and Zuko gasped in surprise.

"...Katara?"

**Cliffhanger! Do you like it? Huh? Please review (For the last chapter I got only two reviews...what makes me sad. At the end of the story I want at least fifty! So hold on, there aren't so much chapters anymore)! Love ya all!**


	13. Chapter 13: Second chance

_**Chapter 13: Second chance**_

**Hey, guys! I'm very sorry for the late update, but I had some...physical problems in the last weeks because of which I'm not able to concentrate enough for writing anymore. I thought it would become better during my holidays, but it didn't. So, the updates will come, I just need a bit more time to write.**

**Never mind, thank you very much for your nice reviews, they make me very happy. Here is the new chapter :)**

**Inspired by the best friend ever and her (and her others best friend's) version of "Little Things" by One Direction. Nope, I'm no fan, I just love her voice. Check her one YouTube, the link is **** watch?v=CFfZwoMLCGU****. **

**Oh, and she is the right one ;)**

"...Katara?", Zuko asked in disbelief.

"Hello, Zuko", she answered and slapped him straight into the face, leaving a blood red hand print on his left cheek.

"W-What was _that_ for?"

"Oh, _that _was for not listening to me and thinking I betrayed you. You should have known it better. And that..." She slapped him again.

"Was for the whole thing with Mai, you idiot!" Suddenly Katara started to scream.

"What do you think, you slut, eh? I'm not around for a few days and you just decide to marry the next girl you see? Whore!"

"Katara...let me explain..."

"You want to _explain_? So, it's no good felling when no one listens to you, huh? When the other person just ignores you and keeps on yelling? And what is your fantastic explanation? You were bored? Needed a new woman to warm your bed? Or wait, you even want to _marry_ her, so what do you want? Suddenly the big family guy? Then I have to disappoint you, Mai is not a girl to have a family with, she hates everything, especially children. So, Zuko, explain your destinies, I'm very interested, jerk!"

"I...um...could we please go somewhere else? My chamber, for example?"

"Oh yes, _of course_, but I hope Mai had taken away her undergarments earlier."

"We...she sleeps in her own room."

"Aww, poor Zuko. No one to sleep in your arms?"

He sighed and looked at her desperate.

"Please stop shouting. I'll explain you everything, okay?"

"I'll listen. But don't think I'll believe you, too."

A few minutes later they were both sitting in Zuko's chamber, Katara had crossed her arms and stared at him with lifted eyebrows.

"So, tell me, Zuko. What makes you marry emo-girl?"

"I don't want to marry her."

"I see."

"No, believe me! My father said I had to marry because I'd soon become Fire Lord. I could choose my wife and decided for Mai because even she was better than the other opportunities. Believe me, otherwise I would never wed her." _Would never wed a woman who is not you..._

"I see. And you really think I believe that?"

"No. But please do it! I-I'm sorry, Katara. I'm so sorry. I finally think you said always the truth. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me..."

Katara raised her eyebrows even more.

"And you made this decision in the last ten seconds? Zuko, you are not really faithful."

"I ...give me another change."

"You want another change? And do what? Zuko, You are going to marry another woman, you are Fire Lord-to-be. There is no space for me in your life."

"I...I could change that, Katara. I could change everything..."

"Huh? How would you do that?"

"Maybe...we could run away. The life here means nothing to me, but...you do."

"Of course, who would want a life in a palace as a future king with servants to kiss your feet and a whole harem with beautiful young girls when there is a poor Water Tribe girl with no money, no friends, no _anything_?"

"Me. It was such a giant mistake not to believe you and trust the Avatar, and I would change the past immediately, but I can't. But I can change the future, so please give me a chance."

"Zuko...I-I don't know. I came here to prevent your marriage, but now... I don't know what to do."

"Come with me. And I promise I'll try my best to prove you that I'm very sorry. And that I...that I still love you."

"Okay, let's say I would do that. What's with everything here?"

He thought about this question.

"I would say Mai that the wedding is canceled and then I'd go to my father and tell him that I don't want this anymore. That it was a big mistake and that I finally made my decision."

"And your uncle?"

"He's here, too. But I know that he's not satisfied with the whole situation. He really kicked my ass for leaving you, so I think he would be...proud."

"Zuko, you spend weeks here and didn't waste one thought about me, you were always sure I was cheating on you. And when I come you suddenly decide that I'm the better choice than Mai?"

"I know that's strange. But in the last days I always thought I was making a giant mistake, had already made one. Please...is there any possibility to get you back?"

Katara sighed heavily and looked into his eyes.

"Well. I believe you about the whole marriage thing. And you get your second change. But when you behave like a jealous ass again, it's over. You already hurt me enough. And I don't want to feel that again."

A big smile appeared on Zuko's face

"Thank you."

"It's okay. I guess. And, Zuko?"

"Huh?"

"You are very kitschy today."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know yet, it's a bit strange."

"Look what you do to me. And now come, I have to go to Mai. Or don't you wanna see her face when I tell her that she searched for a wedding dress for nothing?"

"Oh yes."

_I know, I know. Usually I'm not that mean, but imagine the stupid girl that nearly stole your boyfriend. Would you make her a cake and treat her like your best friend? Me neither. _

When Mai heard the "good news", she stared at Katara in fury half a second before her walls were up again and she had her I-don't-care facade like always. Katara had to admit that she felt a bit sorry for her, although she should be angry.

"Um, Zuko?" He lifted one eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to _talk_ with your father? Wouldn't be a nice letter enough, too? You know, like _You have always been a terrible father and now I leave you to go with Katara, PS: The Avatar is still alive_? Because, I don't need you dead."

"No. A letter would be easy, of course. Too easy. It was my mistake and now _I_ have to iron it out."

"Oh, okay. But please try your best to not upset him even more, huh?"

"You don't think I would win against him, would you?"

"I don't know. But I know that I would be _very_ scared If I was in your shoes."

"Thank you for this nice words. So...leveraging. But I'll try to be as calm as possible."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek before he made his way to his father.

Katara decided to pack Zuko's things so that they could leave the moment Zuko came back. And so that she hadn't the picture of a dead Zuko in her mind all the time.

_Please don't kill him, please don't kill him._

She knew that Zuko was strong and powerful, but she couldn't help but to care for him. Ozai was cruel and wouldn't mind to kill his own son.

When Katara was ready, she laid down onto the bed and waited for the door to open. Her mind drifted up.

_Was it a mistake to agree to go away with him? And what should we do? Hide all the time, like with Aang and Sokka earlier? No. I don't want to do this anymore. I cant. But what else? Should we search for my brother and ...and what? Maybe he calmed in the meantime. Maybe he can understand me? But what if not?_

Suddenly the door opened and Zuko stepped in. He looked like always. Katara jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Huh, did somebody miss me?"

"Um...maybe...a bit. So, what did your father say?"

"'Say' is not the right word. More 'yell'. I have never seen him so angry in his life, he threw flashes in my direction. Thank the ghosts my uncle had taught me to control them. I threw one flash back to him and left. And now we have to _hurry_."

"Alright, I have already packed everything you could need. My things are still at Lira's room. There is no time to say her goodbye, is it?"

He shook his head.

"You can send her a hawk later. And now _come_"

They had nearly left the palace when somebody giggled crazily.

"Hello, my dearest brother." _Oh, fuck._

Azula, who had waited in the shadows all the time, stepped into the daylight and smiled widely, she was standing between Zuko and Katara and the exit.

"Azula. Go away."

"Yes, yes, brother. I just wanted to give you my best wishes. Yes, you heard right. I will let you go. But I know you'll come back, after all you can't bear the thought that I become Fire Lady when father resigns in the near future. And your angry face tells me that I'm right. So, ZuZu, enjoy the time with your little whore, your luck won't last forever."

"You...you really let us go?"

"Of course. I know that's not the right moment for our fight. But let me tell you, I'll wait. And I can be _very_ patient, when I want it. So, brother. Farewell. Godspeed. Whatever."

And with this words she turned around and walked into the palace, slightly laughing.

**I just love her. She is so wonderful...insane, hehe. Umm, same as always: Review!**

**(I have to admit myself that this chapter doesn't satisfy me completely, it just didn't went the way I wanted it to. It's too...kitschy and OOC. Sorry.)**


	14. Chapter 14: Fixing!

_**Chapter 14:**_

**Hey, guys! I got new medicine, so I'm feeling much better today and was able to type a lot while watching "Bones". Huh, I love it.**

**Oh, and I already wanted to write this a few – or a lot – chapters ago, but I always forgot it... You know, Zuko and Katara are drinking champagne in the fifth chapter and I forget that you are allowed to drink alcohol at the age of 21 in the USA – from where most of you come, I think. In Germany it's 18, so Zuko would be no problem here and Katara is **_**nearly**_** allowed, it was no big deal for me. Sorry if I gave you a bad feeling.**

Zuko carried the things while Katara...well, she just walked next to him. That was the advantage of being a woman: You never had to carry heavy things.

"So, we use your ship again to get away from here?"

"I think so, it's still where I left it."

"You mean where you left it after you had dropped me like a rat?"

"Katara..."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Forget the last ten seconds."

"By the way, how did you get even here?"

"Oh, there was a nice old man who took me with him. He was a bit strange, thought. Totally obsessed with his cabbages-"

"Wait. You went with a _stranger_?" He stopped and put the bags on the floor.

"Of course. I didn't know anybody with a boat in Ba Sing Se, how should I have come here?"

"That's not important now! You can't just go on a boat with a man you don't know!"

"C'mon, he was just an old man."

"Old man or not, he could have been dangerous, _a rapist or murderer_! You were careless."

Katara sighed and laid one hand on his arm.

"Okay, I _was_ careless, I'm sorry. And I will never travel alone with a stranger again. But only when _you_ never act like a mother hen again."

"I promise." He squeezed her hand shortly and lifted the bags up again.

_Should I kiss her? Huh, probably not, that would make everything worse, wouldn't it? But I _want_ to... _

They finally arrived at Zuko's ship without any problems. At least not bigger problems.

"Prince Zuko, Lady Katara, I feel honored to welcome you on this ship again", the captain greeted them.

Zuko just ignored him while Katara nodded politely and then and pointed towards the decks.

"So, shall I sleep in your uncle's room?" He looked at her sadly.

"Yes. Yes, I think that would be the best. Do you want me to take your things there?"

"No problem, I can do this. See you at dinner then, I guess."

"Fine. Umm...until then. And...when there's a problem with something, you know where I am. No matter what time it is."

"I see. Until dinner."

Katara walked away and shook her head slightly. It had been a terribly strange feeling between them. She stared at the metal walls, remembering her first time on this ship. It still needed the ideas of a woman, the whole ship was just too...cold and uncomfortable.

_At least something to do for me. The mission: Make this block of metal more livable. No wonder why everybody is scared of those ships. Maybe it is planned? Make the ships as terrible as possible so that everybody is already frightened by watching it_, Katara thought and made her way to "her" cabin.

Two hours later she had changed her clothes, was ready for dinner and had already a plan on her mind. Yes, this ship would become _much_ more cozy. Zuko – and the captain – could only be thankful that she wasn't a fan of the color pink...

"Hi", Zuko greeted her when she entered the dining hall.

"Hey. Tell, when do we reach the next harbor?"

"Already bored of me? Come, sit down first. We just set sails, so it will take maybe two, three days. Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to...buy something."

"You want to _buy_ something. How explicit. May I ask what that could be? I think everything you could need is here, huh?" He smiled at the double sense of his words.

"No. Everything a man could need is here. The first time I was here I was sidetracked by other things. You know, first my escape and later...you. But now I really realized it, this ship is in one word awful! It's just metal everywhere."

"And this time you aren't sidetracked by me?" Oops. Katara suddenly realized what she really said to him.

"No! I mean yes! Maybe. I don't know it yet. You might sidetrack me again, but at the moment I'm able to concentrate. So I want to decorate a bit."

"_A bit_. What does that mean?" Zuko already thought about the shopping trip his uncle once did. He came back with a tsungi horn and tons of other bullshit _nobody_ needed.

"Not too much, of course. Some nice paintings, one or two carpets for my chamber, flowers, maybe candles... You know, that kind of stuff."

"That's all? No useless things? A tsungi horn, for example?"

"Umm...no? Why should I buy that?"

"Err...doesn't matter. I'll say the captain that he stops at the next harbor we reach, okay?"

"Yes. But I need money too, you know..."

_Of course. Women do always need money._

"You get your money. Can we eat now?"

"Yup. Can you give me the bums, please?"

"Katara?", Zuko asked later. Katara looked up.

"Would you mind to join me tonight? We could..." _Yes, what could we do? Suddenly I miss uncle Iroh, he has always fantastic ideas of what to do. So, what would he say right now? Let's play a round of Pai Sho? Why not..._

"We could play Pai Sho."

Katara smiled. The last time she'd been with Zuko they always spend their time ignoring/yelling at each other (at the beginning) or kissing and doing other couple stuff (later). So why not playing Pai Sho?

"That sounds nice. Although I don't know how to play it."

"That doesn't matter, I can teach you. I played it a lot with my uncle when I was younger. By the way, I have to send him a letter tomorrow." He stood up and grabbed Katara's waist.

"Er..Zuko?"

"Oh. Sorry. Old habit."

"It's okay. I...missed it. The time without you was..."

"I know", he whispered. "And now come, I have to win a game."

He pulled he through the hallways until they stood on the deck, the sun had already set down.

"I thought we could maybe play here? It's a wonderful night and one of the guards can take the table her. There has to be something they're good for."

And so they did, the two of them were sitting on the deck just a few minutes later, illuminated by a few lanterns, making Zuko's eyes even more gold.

"Okay, this are the stones. That is the white lotus and..." Katara stopped listening and stared into his eyes. Maybe he rather sidetracked her a bit. Or a lot.

"Katara? Do you even listen?"

"Oh...er...um...of course."

"And what did I say ten seconds ago?"

"Something about Pai Sho?"

He smiled and cupped her cheek with one hand.

"Something tells me that you concentrated on other things while I told you the rules. Am I right?"

"...Yes. That is maybe possible."

"I see. So...what exactly sidetracked you?"

"Your eyes", she answered hushed.

"I see. What would you say if we played tomorrow and did something more...romantic?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, watching the stars?"

"Okay."

Katara stood up and took the hand Zuko offered her. They went towards the rail, staring at the night sky.

"I like the stars, but they're looking different from the stars at Southern Water Tribe. This ones, for example. They look like a bear."

"That's why this constellation is called 'Great Bear'."

"Really? I like that."

"I once read that there was a country called 'Greek' many years ago. The inhabitants had a story about how the Great Bear was built."

"Do you know the story?"

"Yes. But it's not really happy."

"I don't care. Can you tell me?"

He nodded and sat down on the rail.

"The Greeks believed in many gods. The king of all gods was Zeus, king of the sky. One of his many daughters, Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt surrounded herself with nymphs, some kind of maidens who were in close touch with nature. But Zeus – being the bastard he always was – raped one of the nymphs. Her name was Kallisto. Artemis got angry because she only accepted virtuous girls like herself, turned her into a bear and chased her away. Zeus finally felt sorry for the poor thing, lifted her up into the sky and made her a a constellation. The Great Bear."

"The Greeks didn't really like those honey-and-sunshine stories, did they?"

"Not really. One god once kidnapped a goddess and forced her to live with him."

Katara laughed and lifted her eyebrows.

"How come that this sounds very familiar to me?"

He grinned back.

"_No idea_."

"How did the story end?"

"They fell in love with each other, married and she spend half of the year with him as his queen – did I mention that he was Zeus' brother and king of the underworld? – and the other half with her mother. Sometimes there's a happy end. "

"Sometimes. Hey, it's already late and I'm tired, so would you mind if I left you now?"

"No, of course not. Good night and sweet dreams."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek. It was a strange feeling, like there had never been more than friendship between the two of them.

"Good night."

Katara smiled one last time before she made her way to her cabin.

**I know, I know, not the longest chappie I've ever published, but the next one will be longer again. I love you all and thank you for your support :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Shopping trip

_**Chapter 15: Shopping trip**_

**SO SORRY, GUYS! **

**I know what you think now: Uh, another annoying excuse, but I was very ill and needed an operation immediately, so I got into hospital. Without laptop. What is a real pity, because there was so much time to write. So much...**

**Anyways, here is the next chappie!**

Katara stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. Then she started to search through Iroh's desk.

Handkerchiefs, Pai Sho stones, tea leaves (what else...) and finally – paper and a pencil. She sat down and started to write.

_Dear Lira,_

_I wanted to say thank you for everythi..._

"Too formal", Katara grunted and took a new paper.

_Hey Lira!_

_What's up in Ozai's castle of evilness?_

She sighed, crushed the paper and tried again.

_Dear Lira,_

_How are you? I'm sorry, I didn't come to say goodbye, but I had just no time! Zuko messed with his father and then we had to flee. But you might know this already. _

_I could never really thank you for everything you did for me. Because...when I arrived at the palace a few days ago everybody hated me, except you...thank you._

_So...I have to go to a female mission now: Making Zuko's so-called ship more comfortable. I hope for your best wishes!_

_I'm sure we'll meet again soon._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Katara_

Still not perfect but okay.

Katara wrapped the letter and put it into her pocket, ready to go to breakfast now.

"Morning, messy head!", she greeted Zuko, who was already sitting at the dining table, when she entered the dining hall.

"In a good mood today, are we?"

"Possible, possible."

"So...you really think my hair is messy? I'll show you what messy means..."

And he jumped up, grabbed Katara and started to make her hair look like Appa while changing his fur.

"Stop! Please, it's enough!", the poor victim gasped.

"Fine, I'm in a good mood today, too. But... don't you really like my hair?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I like your hair. But how long exactly do you want to grow it?"

"I don't know, hollow of my knees?"

Katara smirked and tried to make her hair normal again – without success.

"Yes, nobody needs a coat anymore, hair is the new black."

"By the way, we'll reach a harbor today. It's a nice little islands with cute little shops and many sweet little decoration things, yay!"

"Hey! Don't you dare rag me."

"Never! I would never even get that kind of idea."

"Yes, yes. But you know I'm right, don't you? It feels like a prison inside here."

"Okay, you _are_ right. Satisfied now? But I need something too."

"Really? What?"

"It's a surprise. For you. But I won't tell anything else, so don't try it."

"Oooh. Not even the tiniest hint?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait."

"And how long?"

"That's part of the surprise. Maybe one hour, maybe ten years. And now eat something. You can't ask questions while eating."

"Are you ready?", Zuko asked and knocked at Katara's cabin door.

"Yes, just one minute! My hair doesn't want the way I do, but I nearly got it."

Zuko slapped his forehead slightly and then leaned his head against the cold wall.

"I thought you wanted to go?"

"I do! And I'm ready now!" She opened the door.

"And look, I found a basket in Iroh's wardrobe. It's old, but it still works." She smiled proudly, lifting the basket up.

"So we can go now?"

"Yes." Katara took his hand, making Zuko lift an eyebrow. _She is indeed in a good mood today_, he thought grinning and guarded her outside.

The island was little, like Zuko had said, but it was very green and white houses with blue roofs were build everywhere.

"It looks nice here." Katara lifted her head and looked at everything.

"Yes, it does. Hmm, we could split and meet in two hours again, exactly at this point. And then we could eat lunch. And today afternoon...want to watch the sundown with me?"

"Like in good old times?"

"Maybe?" He smiled.

"Alright, in two hours then. Oh, but I still need money."

He gave her some money.

"Is that enough?"

"_That_ much? I never had that much money in my hands before!"

"Spend as much as you want. And buy a new dress for yourself or something like that, will you?"

"Uh...yes. And do we need vegetable or something like that?"

"No, the servants do that."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I'm not used to this. I always did the shopping with Aang and the others."

"You miss them."

She sighed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Zuko's cheek.

"I do. But that doesn't matter now. Bye!"

"Until later."

Katara turned around and made her way to the shops near the beach. One had a 'Olon's Mercantile' plate at the roof so she stepped in.

The shop looked like the typical little monger with everything you could want from normal things like sugar or fabric to decoration things and presents.

"Hello, Miss! Can I help you?" A friendly looking man asked her.

"Oh, yes! I need some things like curtains, candles and that stuff. Do you have something like that?"

"Of course. But I think my wife can help you better with that kind of things. Wait, I'll get her. Harriet! A customer!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!", a voice answered and a dark haired woman came in. She had pinned up hair and wore a long dress, what was maybe a bit too tight.

"How can I help you, Miss?", she asked, faking a smile.

"I need everything you have to make a ship more comfortable."

"More comfortable, you say? Then you need curtains. We have some really pretty fabric, what do you think of this?"

She grabbed smut brown fabric and lifted it one the counter next to the other fabrics.

"It's a bit...dismal", Katara answered politely. "I like this one." She pointed at a dark red fabric.

The woman in front of her lifted her eyebrows.

"Really? If you say so. I think it doesn't...suit you."

"It doesn't suit me?"

"No, not really. The brown fabric is better for a..." She examined Katara from the hairline to the toes.

"Peasant."

"Huh. You think I look like a peasant?" Katara looked at herself, she wore her typical blue clothes.

"But that's not bad! Not everybody can own such a wonderful shop."

Good that Zuko wasn't there...

"I don't care. I think the customer should decide what he want to buy. And I want the red fabric."

The woman shrugged and placed it next to the cash box.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I need flowers and other decoration."

"We have some wonderful vases and figurines, they are over there."

Half an hour later Katara left the shop with a full basket and a second bag. She even remembered to buy a dress for herself and a little present for Zuko. How ironic. To buy a present for a man with his own money.

She had still time left, so Katara decided to sit down in a tea shop or cafe after she had brought her letter to Lira to the post office. The man there had a wide smile and looked much more friendly than the terrible woman from 'Olon's Mercantile'.

"Can I help you, beautiful?"

"I get jasmine tea, please."

"Everything you want. Oh, you were at 'Olon's Mercantile?"

"Yes, I had some shopping to do."

"And you survived? Congratulations, not many people can bear Mrs Olon for more than ten seconds."

"She isn't that bad."

"You think so? Wait 'til you meet her children, terrible spoiled wretches. But don't let us talk about those boring things. We could meet later, the tea shop closes at six o clock. What do you think, beautiful?"

"Oh, uh...sorry, but er... no. I have a...boyfriend." Or something like that.

"So what?"

"What? You don't care?"

He shrugged. "Should I?"

Now Katara didn't know what was worse: Mrs Olon or the boy in front of her.

"Sorry. I'm not interested. And I should go now."

"Why? I didn't even gave you your tea!"

"And that's very good. Goodbye."

The boy looked confused, as if he had never thought that just one girl could reject his offer.

"Goodbye then, beautiful. And if you change your mind, the shop closes at six o clock."

"I know that. But I won't change my mind."

Without another word she turned around and walked towards her meeting point with Zuko, where she sat down on a tree trunk, placing her bags next to her. Katara bended the water out of the grass and played with it for a while, until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I didn't know you were _that_ bored."

"I wasn't. I just realized that I didn't practice for a few days."

"What do you think of sparring then?"

"No, I know that I would win."

"Of course, little lady. How was your day?"

"This island is strange. Did you visit the monger? With the very unfriendly lady?"

"Yes, but it didn't take long. Why was she so unfriendly?"

"She called me a peasant and told me that good fabric doesn't suit me."

"She can be thankful that _I_ wasn't there. You're the...err...companion of a prince and she dares to call you a peasant?"

"She doesn't know you."

"Huh. And was there something else?"

"A boy. He works at the tea shop and wanted me to meet him later. I told him that I...I told him that I had a boyfriend and he didn't care!"

"He is a jerk. But what about that boyfriend thing? Do you hide a boy in your cabin, huh?"

Katara laughed and smacked his chest slightly.

"You know what I mean."

"Just wanted to be sure, my dear. And now give me your bags, I'll carry them. Did you find something nice?"

"Yes. Red fabric for curtains, I thought you'll like that. And some other things. And you?"

"Let's just say I found what I searched for. You'll see soon enough."

**What can Zuko's surprise be? You'll see soon enough ^^**

**Oh, and I watched 'Little House on the Prairie' while typing this, you might realize that, LOL.**

**Hugs for everyone who reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16: Sparring and romance

**Hi, best readers of all! No announcements today, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 16: Sparring and romance**_

After they had eaten lunch, Katara sat down in her cabin and started to sew the curtains. She was used to that kind of works because she always had to repair Sokka's socks. Although it was useless, his socks had more holes than fabric.

Finally she lifted everything up and fixed her dress, she wore the new one; it was long and light blue and matched her eyes perfectly. Zuko would like that. At least she hoped so.

Katara grabbed the new curtains and tried to get them on the wall. On her tiptoes, one hand pressed against it, the mouth full of nails and a hammer in the other hand. What might have looked funny.

"Arrg! I don't have enough hands for this!" She stretched herself even more, her arms getting tired. Ten seconds later everything was spread up at the ground.

_I can't do this alone. Huh, and _I_ wanted to surprise Zuko. How funny, I can't even get some damn curtains in front of the window!_

Katara sighed and decided to ask Zuko for help. He was on deck with three of his man and practiced. When she arrived, one of the man crashed into a wall and groaned loudly. Another one followed him just five seconds later.

"I think that's enough", Zuko said, looking at the third man. The man nodded and nearly escaped.

"Hi, Zuko. Are you very busy right now?"

"No...why?" He looked suspiciously.

"Because I could need some help with the curtains. I don't have enough arms."

He smirked but followed her to her cabin. Without any problems he lifted the curtains up and fixated them at the wall.

"Look, it's very easy." She snorted.

"Yes, it is easy. But only when you're six feet and have arms like trees."

"And I always thought_ I_ am the grouch here. Where's that smile?" He grabbed Katara's cheeks and forced her to smile. She finally laughed and laid her arms around his neck. And couldn't move anymore. He looked at her with those certain gold eyes, warm and deep.

They stood there for a few minutes until Zuko cleared his throat and let go of the girl in front of him.

"Hey, um...I thought we could visit to the city again and...I don't know, go for a walk? The sun is setting in about two hours, we could sit at the beach then. I am kitschy again, huh?"

"Yes. But I don't care, it's a good idea. And what about sparring? You didn't really believe that I would win, did you?"

"Nope. But it's worth a try. And the winner has to get something."

"A wish. Whatever this might be."

"Alright. And no excuses."

"Fine. Better prepare yourself for sweating blood."

He laughed silently and opened the door.

"In half an hour on deck?" Katara nodded and stepped to her dresser, searching for a nice dress. She finally decided for a white one and the hat she'd once bought. Then a bit mascara from Lira. She usually never wore it, but today she wanted to look beautiful (as if she wasn't already...).

When Katara came to deck, Zuko was already leaned to one of the metal walls and stared at her.

"You look...nice."

"Thank you. You too."

"Yes, I took a shower. The year's over. But let's go. May I get your hand, milady?"

"Of course, my prince." Zuko looked disgusted.

"Hey, you started it!", Katara said with risen eyebrows.

"I just wanted to be polite." And without another word he grabbed Katara's hand firmly.

They evaded the village and followed a path to the unfilled parts of the island. There was a little forest with a glade and a river (perfect for Katara to fight, muahahahaha).

"It's really nice here. Unbelievable that you can be as unfriendly as Mrs Olon while you have such a beautiful nature around you", she said, breathing in and out deeply

"Yes. But after I'm ready with you it won't be that beautiful anymore."

"You think so? Maybe you're right, you can't hit your destination and will burn all the trees here."

Zuko grinned and took his shirt of.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you're terribly wrong." He shot a fire ball into Katara's direction. She shrieked and jumped aside. The fire ball hit a tree.

"Ha! I was right! Wait, it's my turn now!" She made a wave come out of the river, but Zuko lifted up a wall of fire and the water just disappeared with a swish. Zuko attacked her again, forced her to go backwards, until her back touched a tree. Damn.

She smiled evilly. Now it was time for some female tricks. Katara breathed in more and let her dress collide "accidentally" with a little branch. The strings over her shoulders slipped down so that the whole dress glided down a few centimeters. Oops.

Zuko stood there and watched the dress fall down slowly, revealing more and more of Katara's underwear. Maybe his mouth was even open. Katara took the opportunity and threw lots of little icicles towards him. He avoided them nearly too late.

"You play unfair!", Zuko said frowning.

"Never told you I wouldn't."

While Katara was still smirking, he shot more fire balls at her and she fell on the floor. He knelt down on her, one leg next to each thigh, and pushed her arms on the ground.

"Won." Now it was Zuko's turn to smirk. But a woman had always a final plan.

Katara lifted her pelvis and pressed it against Zuko. He suppressed a moan.

"And now you're playing _really_ unfair", he hissed through gritted teeth. She rolled herself until she was on top of Zuko.

"And now _I_ won. I already told you I would win."

"But only with your female slyness, otherwise I would beat you."

"You wish, Zuko. You wish."

She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her. It didn't work. Sighting, she bended a bit water out of the river and made it clean her. Zuko looked jealous.

"Look, water bending is much more useful than fire bending. I'm clean in seconds."

He rolled his eyes and knelt down in front of the river to clean himself too.

A few minutes later the two of them went to the beach and sat down there, the sun had nearly reached the horizon.

"We should have taken something to eat with us", Zuko said when his tummy grumbled. Katara lifted her hands and a big bubble of water rose from the sea, two big fish swam inside it. The water splashed on the floor and the fish fidgeted, fighting for their life.

"Dinner's ready."

"Perfect. But they need to be grilled." Zuko grabbed a piece of drift wood and burned it.

"Without me you would have eaten _raw_ fish."

"I always liked sushi", Katara said shrugging. He shook his head. Why did women always had to have the last word?

"Never mind, the sun is already setting, we should watch." Zuko nodded in agreement while she leaned his head to his shoulder.

The sun sank deeper and deeper and it started to get cold.

"Are you cold?", Zuko asked hushed and Katara nodded. He pulled her closer towards him and rubbed her arms.

"I'm sorry, I have no jacket to give you. But...I know another way to warm you up..."

And with that words he grabbed her chin and gently touched her lips with his own ones. Katara was surprised for half a second but then wrapped her arms around his neck and let him parten her lips.

_God, how much did I miss that_, she thought, getting warm, like Zuko had told her.

They both forgot about the sundown behind them, too concentrated on each other.

When Zuko finally leaned back, it was already completely dark. He smiled gladly.

"I didn't thought you would let me."

"Why shouldn't I let you? You don't know how much I missed that."

"I do, believe me, I do. Want to go back to the ship now?"

"Yes. And...Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind if I moved...you know, back to your cabin? It's a bit lonely, all alone and without a certain pair of warm arms around me..."

"I wouldn't mind. I would never mind."

**Hach, so beatiful *tears off my eyes wipe*! Just a joke, it is too kitschy? I thought it was time for Zuko's and Katara's come back. **

**Much thanks to my best friend, the sparring and Katara's tricks were her idea!**

**They will meet the Gaang again in the next chapter(s), so be prepared.**


	17. Chapter 17: All my turtle doves

**Oh. My. Gosh. You incredible guys got me 52 reviews. 52!**

**I got unbelievable 5371 views and 1561 visitors. Thank you so, so MUCH! You guys ROCK!**

**Okay, after my little eruption, here's the latest chapter. By the way, listening to Two Steps From Hell while typing is very inspiring!**

_**Chapter 17: All my turtle doves**_

Katara packed her things humming. She was in a good mood. She was in a _very_ good mood. There was just one thing she still cared about, but that didn't matter now.

The bag in her one hand she knocked at Zuko's door, who opened with a big grin.

"Welcome home, darling."

"I'm so thankful to be here again. I don't know how I could live all the years without anybody sleeping next to me, it's terrible silent!"

"Aww, poor thing. You know, they sell so-called boyfriend-pillows in the Fire Nation. It's a pillow with a man printed on it and an arm, fixed on the pillow. You can lay the arm around your shoulder..."

Katara rolled her eyes.

"I don't really want to hear why you know that."

"Hey!"

"Just a joke. I'm sure you know that because of your sister. She could in fact need a boyfriend-pillow..."

"Maybe? I'm not quite sure about that, she seems to live perfectly without a relationship."

"She does not, believe me. After all, Azula is still a girl. And because I'm a girl too, I can understand her very well. And she's lonely."

"Don't feel pity for her. She wanted to kill you several times. Remember?"

"Yes. But you wanted to kill me too, _remember_?"

"Well, yes...but I changed."

"I know." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him tightly.

"What about you put your clothes into the wardrobe later and we um...keep on doing here?"

Why did men always think of _that_? Katara smiled back and nodded, already kissing Zuko's neck. He shuddered and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his thigh.

"Can't wait, huh?", Katara whispered smiling. Zuko smiled back and shook his head.

"Nope."

"That's good"With that words she attacked his neck again. He groaned slightly.

"You know how bad I wanted to do that earlier? When we sparred?"

She shoved one hand through his hair.

"Then do it now."

The next morning Katara awoke, her head on something what was definitely not her pillow. It was warm, smooth and a bit...hairy.

_Where is my stupid pillow? And what is the thing under my head?_, she thought – until she remembered last night. Oh, that was why she hadn't slept on her pillow. The thing under her head was Zuko's chest. A rather comfortable chest.

Katara stretched and yawned loudly, finally opening her eyes. The owner of the chest was still sleeping, the hair in his forehead. She brushed it away carefully. Not carefully enough, because he opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. In your arms always. You?"

"Of course. Mhh...what do you think of staying in bed today?"

"In general a wonderful idea, but not today."

_Not tomorrow too_, Zuko thought. Tomorrow was the day of his little surprise...

"Why not today?"

"Because...I wanted to ask you later, but now is alright too. Could we search for my brother and the others? I really miss them and after we made up again, making up with them too is my next destiny."

Zuko stared at her, frowning.

"That could be difficult. I remember very well how they – especially Sokka – reacted when I visited them for the last time. And he was very angry with you."

"Yes, but...I think it's worth a try. What is the worst they could do? Send us away again?"

"Fine, you're right. I'm already used to searching for a certain giant bison, it seems like a _Déjà_-_vu_ to me." He grinned.

Katara was standing at the reeling and monitored the sky, but there was no bison to be seen. She sighed and tapped her fingers on the metal, she slowly got angry. Where was her moron of brother when you needed him?

Of course it was useless, the world was damn giant and even finding a very _big_ bison was impossible. Suddenly a pair of warm arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a male body.

"You have to be patient, Katara. You know how long I stood here every day? My uncle nearly got insane." She sighed and laid her head onto his shoulder.

"I know. But I want to see them _now_."

"Come in. It's too cold for you to wait outside. Don't worry, one of my men will always stand here and watch the sky for you. Okay?"

"Alright. Maybe your plan of staying in bed all day wasn't too bad?"

_Something is different_, Katara thought when she awoke the next day. Next to her was nothing but empty coldness, no Zuko.

"Zuko? Where are you?"

Suddenly a flame appeared, followed by other ones until the whole room was illuminated by candles.

"Um...hello?", she asked again. And this time the door opened.

"What did I tell you about patience?", Zuko muttered and stepped into the room. In his hands a cake.

"Happy Birthday, Katara."

Her mouth fell open and she stared speechless at him. But he was right, it was her birthday. But how could he know? She never told him, right? In her opinion it didn't matter.

"How do you...?" Zuko sighed and sat down on the rim of his bed.

"You're talking in your sleep."

"I do?" Then a terrible thought came up to her mind.

"When I'm talking in my sleep...what _else_ did I told you?" Zuko smiled wolfishly.

"Oh, nothing. Just the size of your grandmother's undergarments, the name of the boy you fell in love with for the first time and a very embarrassing story about Aang."

Katara's eyes widened in shock.

"R...Really?"

"Nope, just a joke. You just mentioned your birthday when we were a couple for just a few days. Seems as if you wanted me to know it, huh?"

"I didn't really care. But...that's the best birthday-surprise I've ever got. And the cake looks very yummy."

"Oh, just wait for you presents. And the cake...the cook made it. You know, I'm not very good at cooking."

"You got me even presents?"

"Of course. I hope you like them."

"What is it?"

"Stand up, get yourself dressed and I'll show you.

Still curious, Katara went into the dining hall, where Zuko was sitting in front of a phenomenal meal.

"Finally! I thought you wouldn't come today anymore."

"Of course I'm here. I want to know what my presents are!" Zuko nodded – slightly nervous – and handed her a little package.

"You can choose something else when you don't like it." Katara rolled her eyes and opened the package. Inside was a beautiful white necklace with the emblems of the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe inside it. Katara touched it gently and didn't know what to say.

"Zuko...it's just...gorgeous! Thank you so much, I love it! Where did you get it?"

"I just bought it at the monger and added the emblems..."

"...You did that? I didn't know you could do such things!" She jumped up and gave the surprised Zuko a long kiss.

"Thank you so, so much!" He rubbed his neck.

"Oh, it's nothing. And there's something else..."

"What?"

"It's outside, on deck." He took Katara's hand and pulled her outside, the other hand deep in his pocket.

And then Katara saw it, the surprise Zuko had planned for her. She gasped in shock, but had a wide smile on her face.

"Sokka?"

"Hello, little sister."

"But...but what are you doing here?"

"No hug for your dearest brother?" She rolled her eyes but hugged him tightly.

"So...what are you doing her now?"

Before Sokka could say something, Zuko explained the situation.

"I wrote him a few days ago. It was very hard to not tell you when you asked me to search for him and the others."

"But...why?"

"I'm not stupid, I realized pretty good how much you wanted to see him. So I just decided to send him a letter. Thank the spirits the hawk found him." Sokka stared at him for a second.

"I didn't want to come first. But I missed you and after all your relationships are still your business. _What doesn't mean that I will ever accept your decision and more than ever understand it_."

Katara nodded and hugged him again.

"Don't think I'll make it too easy for you two, especially you, Zuko. If you _ever_ break Katara's heart, I'll break your legs. Got that?"

Zuko nodded and Katara realized that her brother didn't know about the problems they'd had. What was maybe better...

"And don't you dare touch my sister when I'm around, Zuko. Just one wrong move and I'll make a knot in your balls. Got that too?"

Zuko nodded again.

"And..."

"Wait, wait! I think that's enough of threatening for today. Don't you think so?", Katara interrupted her brother before he could say something else.

"I just wanted to make some things clear."

"And they are clear now, Sokka. Very clear. But tell me, are Aang, Suki and Toph here too?"

"Yes. But they wanted me to go first so that we could...how did the call it? Solve our problems. They'll join us later, at your party. By the way, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. But I get even a party?"

"Of course", Zuko answered frowning.

"You are so sweet, both of you." And she hugged them both _again_. Sokka and Zuko just shared a gaze. Sometimes even people who didn't like each other could think the same things.

"So", Sokka cleared his throat.

"I think I should stay here until your party starts and monitor you. In that time you can tell me everything that happened."

"Monitor us? You know that everything was fine too when you weren't here?"

"Of course I do know that. But now I _am_ hereand able to watch you all the time. After all I don't want my little sister to get pregnant at the age of eighteen." Katara and Zuko both blushed a deep red.

"So you really did it? Uahh, Until ten seconds ago I had hoped you just...you know, hold each others hand or something like that."

He looked like somebody died.

"Get used to it, my dear brother. I'm not the little girl anymore, you don't have to protect me."

"Don't say that! It's poison for my ears..."

**Yes, yes. Overprotective big brothers. ;)**

**Enjoyed? I hope it's enough as a thank you, dear readers!**


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise, Surprise

**Sorry, was on vacation! The next chapter – short but I've got that strange feeling you'll like it ;)**

_**Chapter 18: Surprise, surprise**_

Zuko's mouth fell open when she came on deck. Sokka stared at him, at his beautiful sister, back to Zuko. And elbowed him.

"Are the others already here?", Katara asked smiling hopefully.

"Nope. But I'm sure they soon arri-"

At this moment the a big shadow obscured the moon and a second later Appa landed with a loud _thump_ on deck. Suki and Toph jumped off him, the latter stretching and tightening her toes.

"Katara!", Suki screamed and fell around Katara's neck.

"I missed you!, she answered.

"Hey, sugar queen." Toph sounded a bit shy. As if Katara cared, she hugged her too, nearly crushing the blind girl.

"It's so wonderful to meet you two finally again!"

"So, umm. You and head hot, huh?", Toph asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Yup. A year ago I would have never thought that something like that could happen. I mean, he nearly killed us several times."

"You know that I'm still here, don't you?" That was Zuko, lying one arm around Katara's waist. Sokka stared at him angry.

"Yes, how could I ever forget you? By the way, where is Aang?"

"I'm here", a hushed voice answered from Appa's back, then the monk jumped off his pet bison.

"Hi. Katara...Zuko."

"Aang!" Another hug. One day Katara's arms would fall off.

"I wanted to...say sorry. I was very egoistic."

"Oh, yeah. You nearly ruined our relationship, but everything is fine, really", Zuko said sarcastically and crossed his arms.

"I...did?" Katara stared at the ground.

"Yes. We separated for a time. But that doesn't matter now. Everything is fine again and the Gaang is back! With growth!"

"That means Zuko joins us now? With our mission of beating the Fire Lord?" Zuko cleared his throat.

"I'm not quite sure. Do you want me to join you?"

"Katara trusts you so I'll do the same. And you're pretty sweet together. I think it's okay", Suki answered while Aang nearly vomited at the 'pretty sweet' part.

"And what about you, Sokka?"

"Break my sister's heart and I'll break your legs. But, alright, since I have no choice it's alright for me too."

"...Aang?"

"I...have to learn how to bend fire. And since you're the only fire bender I know who doesn't want to kill me – anymore –, I don't have another choice. And maybe we'll even become friends?"

Zuko looked like he didn't think so but nodded in agreement.

"Then it's set. Team Avatar has a new member", Katara said and grabbed Zuko's hand.

"By the way. Katara, can I talk with you for a second? Alone?", Aang asked.

"Don't you dare kiss her again."

He shook his head while Zuko stared at the monk through gritted eyes, still suspicious, but then nodded into the direction of the inside of his ship.

"I'll show you everything."

Aang walked up and down. Finally he stopped and stared at Katara who looked at him, her arms crossed.

"What's up now?"

"It's just...I kissed you. But you're together with Zuko and it seems like there's never a chance you could change your mind. So...could we at least go back to friendship?"

"Of course, Aang. I'll just forget that little kiss, huh?"

"Thank you."

"A hug for a good friend?" Aang nodded and let her lay her arms round him.

"Let's go then. Otherwise Zuko is going to be jealous again.

After Zuko's little guide through the ship, they went to deck again and he kissed Katara's cheek lightly.

"You look wonderful tonight, would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course."

He pulled her close what made Sokka sight.

"Fine! Dance together. Suki?" Suki nodded and grabbed his hand.

Katara sighed satisfied and laid her head on Zuko's chest. That was not like the dance she once had shared with Aang, wild and unruly, no, it was much better, _romantic_.

Zuko seemed a bit unfocused, he stared at something behind Katara every few minutes.

"Zuko? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine. Everything is fine."

"No, you are...distracted."

"I'm just thinking about something. I will tell you later, alright?"

"Yes." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a long kiss, ignoring that somebody cleared his throat. Zuko grinned against her lips and caressed her cheek with his thump.

"That's enough for now, beautiful. I don't want to make your brother angrier than necessary."

"Okay. But he can't monitor us all the time. Especially not all _night_ long."

Zuko chuckled lowly and kissed her forehead.

The cook was genius. Very, very, _very_ genius, Katara had never eaten something like that before. She shook her head when she saw her brother, who ate as if he was already starving, one fresh bump in every hand.

"Calm down, Sokka. Nobody will steal your food."

"I know", hew answered and took another bite.

"But it's too yummy to wait. You have to eat it when it's still warm."

"I see. But your tummy will hurt later."

"I don't care."

She rolled her eyes. Why was her brother always like this?

Zuko next to her stared at his plate without touching the things on it. Katara touched his leg lightly under the table. He looked at her surprised.

"Tell me what's wrong, Zuko. Maybe I can help you?", she whispered.

"Everything is alright, I promise. Meet me on deck after dinner." She nodded and squeezed his knee on more time.

Later Katara stepped outside, the cool air greeted her. Sokka had – after a long discussion – decided that sleeping with Zuko and his sister in one room to supervise them would be a bit too much and had made his way to his own room with Suki (Who needed here to be supervised?).

"Good evening, my lady", Zuko said smiling and pulled her towards his firm chest.

"Good evening to you too."

"No 'my prince' today?"

"No. The last time was enough." He chuckled.

"I remember. But...you asked me what was wrong with me earlier. And I told you I was thinking about something. It might not be the perfect moment. I love you Katara, you're the woman I want to spend my life with."

Katara's heart nearly stopped when he knelt down.

"Will you marry me?"

**Am I mean? Katara's answer is of course 'no', what else? Hehe. Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19: The worst plan

**Yay! A fast update!**

**And in case you wonder, I didn't just change Zuko's and Katara's age, I made everybody three years older ;)**

_**Chapter 19: The worst plan**_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes."_

A smile Katara had never seen before spread on Zuko's face.

"Really? You really want to marry me? Like spending your whole life with me?"

"I love you, Zuko. How could I not want that?"

He kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her.

"What kind of wedding do you want? A big one? A small one?" Katara laughed at this question.

"Calm down, we have time to plan everything! But I think I want just a small wedding, with my family and our friends."

"Thank you that you skipped my family."

"Oh, I just can't imagine Azula catching the bridal bouquet."

"And my father? Are you sure you want to marry me? He would be your father-in-law."

"Uh, that's hard, but I think I can stand that. Oh my God, we're going to _marry_! I have to tell my brother!"

"He won't be too happy, though. But at least he can't say something about 'me touching you' anymore then."

"He won't be too happy? He can't forbid that, I'm eighteen now, remember? By the way, I wanted to ask you the whole day, but then I forgot it: When's your birthday?"

"Ah, I don't think it's time to discuss such boring things, let's tell my brother-in-law-to-be."

"Fine. But later I want to know when your birthday is."

"Ah, we'll see."

They walked toward Sokka's and Suki's chamber – hopefully they weren't sleeping yet.

When Katara knocked at their door, Suki opened in a lacy night dress. Zuko blushed immediately.

"Hey, um...is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. We just wanted to tell you something."

"Hey, whazz wong?", Sokka asked and came to the door too, a red rose between his teeth, hindering his articulation. Katara stared at the flower, cocking her eyebrows. Her brother grabbed the rose and threw it into the room behind him.

"That was just...err..."

"I'll just forget that, alright?", she answered and looked at Zuko, who bit his lip to not burst into laughter.

"Yes. Thank you. What do you want anyway?"

"Could we maybe come in, my dear brother.?"

"Oh. Yes, of course." He gestured to follow him.

Suki's and Sokka's chamber was smaller than the prince one, but it was still big enough to house four people.

"You might are wondering what we're doing her. At eleven pm."

"Yes, you got the point", Suki said grinning.

"It's..."

"We're going to marry", Zuko ended her sentence. Sokka nearly choked.

"You...what? But you're...young! Younger than me and Suki, and we're not married too!"

"I know. But why not? We're old enough, we love each other and we want to marry." Katara crossed her arms.

Suki looked at her boyfriend angrily.

"Look! Even your sister is getting married before me! Why can't you just get the balls to propose too?!"

"I...well...that doesn't matter now! Katara, are you one hundred percent sure? Do you really want that? You know that you can't undo that easily?"

"I am sure." He sighed heavily.

"What can I say against that? Be lucky together. Wait...you're not doing this because I'm getting uncle, do you?"

"Sokka! I'm not pregnant!"

"Just a question."

"Hey, Suki?", Katara asked and looked at the other girl.

"Do you want to be my bridesmaid?"

Suki screamed and fell around Katara's neck.

"Of course I do! Thank you so much! You're going to be the most beautiful bride in the world!"

Sokka was angry about himself, because Zuko proposed earlier than him, but he ignored that feeling and shoved Zuko and his sister to the door, remembering what he and Suki were about to do before they got interrupted.

"Now that everything's clear, good night." Katara looked at him surprised but left the room.

"Good night then, we-" but he just closed the door.

"Do you think he is mad?", she asked, facing Zuko, who had a big grin on his face.

"No. He is not mad, a bit surprised, maybe. I think he just had something..._better_ to do right now."

"What do you...oh."

"You got it. Let's go then and leave this turtle doves alone. I don't want to risk hearing something."

A shudder crawled down Katara's spine.

"Good idea."

They walked back to their cabin, when somebody stood leaned to the wall in one of the long hallways.

"What do my feet hear there? Sugar Queen and Hothead on a nice stroll?"

"Not exactly. We were just visiting my brother."

Toph nodded and they kept on going, but when Katara passed her, she grabbed her arm.

"Wait. There's something else. Your heart is beating like the wings of a crocodile-hummingbird. What's up? And don't forget, I know when you're lying..."

"Okay, okay. Zuko and me are going to marry. Satisfied now?"

"Oh. Congrats, you two. It will break Aang's little heart, but who cares?" She started to clean her finger nails.

"Hey! He told be he wanted to go back to friendship", Katara said.

"He _said_ that. That doesn't mean it's true. I feel his heart beating when he's around you."

"Arrg, I can't think of Aang's heart all the time. Please don't tell him yet, will you?"

"Nope."

"Thank you. And, Toph, will you be my bridesmaid? Together with Suki?"

"That means I'll have to wear a dress."

"Yes, that indeed means that. And shoes too."

"Uuaah, alright. But you owe me something, Sugar Queen. And now celebrate your engagement, I'll go to bed now."

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Katara shrugged and finally she and Zuko could walk to their chamber without an interruption.

She stared at the ceiling deep in though. Suddenly she touched Zuko's shoulder and shook him lightly, steadily whispering his name. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Why are you waking me?"

"I thought about something."

"I see. And that's why you have to wake me?"

"Yes! You know...Toph seems a bit lonely. And I'm sorry for Aang because I'm about to marry now. So I thought it would be a good idea to...pair them off."

Zuko rubbed his neck and yawned loudly.

"You know that they're fifteen? They could live without a relationship."

"But they would be so cute!"

"Very cute."

"Don't say that. They are in the same age. They are both single. And they didn't like each other at the beginning, just like us. They would fit perfect."

"Don't forget that their elements are the opposite of each other, just like ours. How _perfect_." Katara frowned and elbowed him.

"Stop being like that!"

"Sorry. I just don't think they _want_ to be paired off."

"Nobody want's to be paired off at the beginning, but in the end everyone's always happy. Besides, what they don't know... We'll create some certain hazards so that they have to spend time with each other and can realize that they would be a cute couple."

"We."

"Of course we, I need your help! You want to promise that you'll assist me in good and bad times, remember? You can start now."

"Alright I'll help you. On one condition."

"And that's what?", Katara asked.

"You let me sleep now. We can discuss everything tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night."

"Sleep well."

"You too. You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you", she answered happily and laid her head onto his chest.

The next morning Katara went to breakfast, a pleased smile on her face. She already had a plan how to get Aang and Toph together.

"Good morning, guys!", she greeted Toph and Suki, who were sitting in the dining hall, one of them had laid her feet on the table, guess who...

"Ah, don't be too happy in the morning", Toph answered gruffly.

"Why should I _not_ be happy? I'm engaged to the sexiest, funniest and greatest man in the universe."

"Nice to hear that", Zuko answered behind her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Aww, you're so sweet!, Suki sighed smiling.

"Yes. If I could see you, I would throw up at how sweet you are."

"Shut up, Toph. They _are_ sweet."

They scrapped silently while Katara just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Hey, Zuko. I got an idea about our new dream team. The problem is that it could be a bit difficult", she whispered into Zuko's ear.

"What do you mean by difficult?"

"Are there any cells made from wood on you ship."

"No. And I'm not sure if I want to know why you're asking me that. What exactly do you plan?"

"Because I want to lock Toph and Aang up together. But they could easily free themselves from a normal cell with Toph's metal bending."

"You want to LOCK THEM UP?!"

"Shhh! Be quiet! Yes, that's my plan."

"It's a stupid plan! You can't just lock two people up together and hope that they'll fall in love with each other!"

"Of course I can do that. And I _will_ do that."

"Katara..."

"Please help me. I can't do that alone."

"You're crazy. But alright, I'll do my very best. Do you remember that headhunter-woman with the shishu? Jun? I once instructed her to find you with your necklace. We could send her to hunt Toph and Aang and imprison them, when we reach mainland."

"Yes! And then we act like it was Zhao who instructed her! But how can we find Jun?"

"We'll send her a hawk. And I will tell everybody that there's a problem with the ship when we reach the harbor and we have to wait for a few days."

"That would be good for Appa too. He doesn't really like the sea.."

"Then it's set. We'll met Jun at the next harbor on mainland, it should be the Earth Kingdom."

"Perfect! And thank you for your help."

"You're welcome."

**Hehe, women. Always pairing other people off. Katara's plan is a bit crazy, though, poor Toph and Aang. In fact I think that they would fit together, since they are in the same age. But no! Some stupid producers thought that Aang and **_**Katara**_** would be a good couple. *angry staring***

**Thanks to Advocaat, you inspired me to put Jun in the story.**

**Updating the next chapter will take a bit time, I have to write three exams in school.**


	20. Chapter 20: Good mood gone bad

**Ha, faster than I had expected. And longer.**

**Do you know these days, when you stand up and everything seems perfect, but the longer the day passes, the more terrible it gets? I wanted Katara to have such a day, hehehe.**

**Get ready for the big twenty!**

_**Chapter 20: Good mood gone bad**_

While Zuko trained fire bending with Aang, Katara sat down in a comfortable chair and watched them. Ha, that was much better than training yourself, she could understand Toph. A little flame appeared in Zuko's hand and he showed Aang how to control it with your breathing. The flame blazed up a few centimeters and fell down again. Up and down, up and down. Katara didn't know what she had expected, maybe a bit more action. Aang too, obviously.

"Zuko, do you think that's right this way?"

"Yes. My uncle let me do this for hours."

"_Hours_."

"Yes. Shut up and concentrate on your breathing." Aang looked disappointed, but did what his trainer had told him.

Katara yawned silently and stretched her legs, her mind already drifting off. She had indeed expected a little bit more action.

_Mhh...what do you need for a wedding? A dress, of course. And matching shoes and a flower bouquet. Then somebody to do the hair and make up. Maybe Lira could do that? She would probably be keen on doing that, a reminder of the good old times when she dressed me._

She wanted to start preparing everything right now. Unfortunately they would need to beat the Fire Lord first, a marriage during a war wasn't that satisfying. Romantic, of course, but you couldn't plan everything as good as you could without war. Besides her father was somewhere around the world on his little ship.

Oh, and being too...straight forward would probably seem a _little bit_ pathetic. As if she was afraid that Zuko could change his mind. Of course she wasn't. Never. Really.

If she wanted or not: She needed to be patient.

_Stupid Fire Lord_, Katara thought gruffly.

_I hope you know that I hate you. _

She nearly got a heart attack, when Zuko suddenly hugged her back, his nose in her hair.

"Are we a bit easily startled today?"

"I was just in thoughts. Are you already done with training Aang?"

"For today, at least. He is really talented, I have to admit, but it's enough for one day."

"He probably sleeps very well tonight. Very well, but very lonely. So...do we want to write the letter to Jun now?"

"Mhh...I'm not quite sure if I'm...motivated enough for that now. Any ideas?"

"Not motivated enough, huh? Alright, you write the letter now – I'll just tell you what to write – and then we take a bath. Together."

"How come that I suddenly can't wait to write that stupid letter?"

"Then stand up and do it!"

"I'm already standing."

"You always have to destroy a good saying. Anyway, let's go."

"Start with 'Dear Jun'. No, that's too informal, we want to hire her. Write 'Hello Jun'. No, wait! Would just writing 'Jun' be better?"

"I don't know. But would _you_ decide for one option."

"I think a friendly hello is the best. And then write something like 'We have a quest for you, meet us at' – what's the city's name where we'll arrive?"

"Koruna, I think."

"'Meet us at Koruna in two days.' Is that good?"

"We should probably give her a bit more time, the messenger hawk has to find her first. Three days would be better. And we should already tell her how much money she'll get, otherwise she's probably not interested."

"Then write that. Should we explain her the situation now or in Koruna?"

"Normally I would say now, but I don't want to write too much."

"Why that?"

"Because you mentioned like something like bathing after finishing the letter. Interesting, I usually don't even like bathing that much."

"Never thinking of anything else, huh? End the letter with 'Yours truly, Katara and Zuko' and then send it, I let the water in in the meantime."

"Music in my ears."

"Hopefully no tsungi horn."

Katara laughed at Zuko's face and went to the bathroom, humming silently. Manipulating men was so easy, hehehe.

She removed her clothes and turned the faucet on, the hot water splashing into the bath tub. Much better than at North Pole. There the people had to get water from the sea with buckets and heat the water up with the cooker. As a bender it was a bit easier, of course, but not as easy as here. How did it feel like to grow up with that luxury? Ten different meals to choose from every day, always slaves near you to help you with simple things like dressing? Katara remembered a conversation she had with Zuko a long time ago, when he had just captured her

„_What will I have to do as your prisoner?", Katara asked while eating some of the fruits._

„_Nice question", Zuko responded smiling. „You will have to help me with clothing, -"_

„_With clothing? Oh, come on Zuko, I now how to dress myself since I'm three years old."_

„_Want to eat with the crew? Well, I am a prince, I don't care about this...low work."_

_Stop thinking about that_, Katara reproved herself. She might not have a childhood in the royal palace with endless luxury, but she had a wonderful family, although Sokka was just like...Sokka.

Zuko interrupted her thoughts when he opened the door with a smash, just in his boxers.

"Did I ever told you how beautiful you are?", he asked when he saw her and kissed her neck.

"Mhh...I wouldn't mind if you told me more often."

Zuko cocked his eyebrow, stripped the rest of his clothes and set down in the bathroom.

"Then make me say it."

She laughed and followed him, her back against his chest.

"Hey, Zuko?", Katara said, while creating little tsunamis in the water.

"Uahh, I know that tone. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering...do you really think my plan is stupid and useless?"

"Ah...a bit, maybe. A girlfriend for Aang isn't a too bad idea, though, it's the _way_ you want to bring them together. But hey, the end justifies the means."

Katara elbowed him for that, but he laughed and played with her hair.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Zuko turned her around and started to kiss her passionately. And Katara crushed her leg into the hard porcelain wall of the bath tub.

"Ah, fu-ouch! Stupid thing! _Ouch_!"

"Everything alright?"

"No! Of course nothing's alright! I hurt my leg!"

"Then...can I do anything for you?"

"No, you can't. I _hate_ bath tubs! Why do they have to be so small? Arrg! Help me stand up."

Zuko grabbed his girlfriend's hand and lifted her out of the bath tub, wrapping a towel around her.

"Is my leg still there?", she asked angrily.

"It is. And don't be afraid, you'll survive that terrible accident. There might stay some scars, though."

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Sorry. But there's nothing, really. You'll get a little bruise and that's it."

"Anyway, I'll never, _never_ go to any bath tub with you again. At least not a bath tub as big as this one."

"Come, let's get you out of the bathroom."

Zuko lifted Katara up again and carried her slowly to their bedroom, where he placed her on top of the bed.

"See, everything's better already."

"Maybe. A bit."

"Do you want to drink something?"

"No, thank you. But I want something else. Where did we stop?"

"One minute ago you acted like you were dying and now _that_? You think that's a good idea?"

"I don't care if it's a good idea or not! My leg doesn't hurt that bad anymore and I won't let a little bruise stop something really nice."

_Little bruise? I see,_ Zuko thought and grinned. Women...

Aang was bored. He was _really_ bored. After he had stopped his practice with Zuko, he hadn't had anything to do anymore. And it was late afternoon now. Sokka sharpened his sword for a whole hour now, Suki painted her nails and Toph slept. What you could hear very well. Boring, boring, boring. Why was there nobody to talk with him?

_Katara_, he thought happily and jumped up.

_I haven't practiced with her for a very long time, so why not know? She wanted to show me the forty-armed-lion-cuttlefish, one of the hardest Water Bending figures of all, but she hasn't done it yet. Where is she anyway?_

Aang went to the kitchen, but no Katara there, Suki hadn't seen her either. Probably she was at her and Zuko's chamber? It still hurt him that they shared it. He had accepted that Katara loved somebody else and that there would never be a chance that she could change her mind, but he was still a little sad. Why wasn't there a girlfriend for him too? Zuko had one, even Sokka!

He walked towards _Katara's_ cabin and opened the door, happy at the thought of him learning the forty-armed-lion-cuttle.

"Hey, Katara, I wanted to ask you...AHH!"

Zuko turned around, even paler than usual. Oh damn. He slipped out of his girlfriend and wrapped the comforter around them. His face had turned red in the meanwhile.

"Umm... Hi, Aang..."

Zuko looked at Katara for help, but she just stared at Aang panicky.

"Aang...err...hi", she finally managed to say.

"I better leave now", Aang answered quietly and closed the door behind him.

Katara pushed her face in one of the pillows.

"I want to die. I just want to die." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"He is probably even more embarrassed."

"Why didn't he knock? Like every other normal person? Oh, fuck!"

"Did you just say...?"

"Yes, I did! This is the worst possible situation _ever_!"

Zuko rubbed his neck and looked down at her.

"I know. I can never look into his eyes again. Why us? Why didn't he decide to visit Suki and Sokka?"

"I don't know. But we have to talk with him about that. Even more embarrassing..."

At dinner Suki and Sokka looked surprised at each other, because nobody said something.

"Is everything alright, dudes? You're so quiet today", Sokka said after a while.

"Yes. We're just tired. That's why I go now. But...Aang? Could you come with me? I...wanted to tell you something about a few new Water Bending...things."

Aang looked at Katara but nodded and stood up. Zuko followed them.

"What do you want?", he asked when they were outside, his arms crossed.

"I-we are sorry that you...had to see this."

"We didn't expected you to come in right...then. You know what it was...don't you?" Zuko begged silently that he didn't have to explain Aang the whole things with the bees and flowers.

"I'm not _that_ innocent", the monk answered indignantly.

"Alright. You know...we're as embarrassed as you are, Aang. Could we please forget about this?"

"And could you please knock in the future?", Zuko added.

"Yes. But answer me one question, please: Why is Katara's leg all blue?"

"That's a very long story. Then...see you tomorrow."

Katara turned around. She just wanted to go to bed. This day was already terrible enough.

**Yay, you made it to the bottom! I hope you all like it and please, PLEASE review! Until the end of the story, I want to have received at least hundred ones, but the story isn't that long anymore! So please help me!**


	21. Chapter 21: The plan

**Hey, guys!**

**I wanted to say thank you to all of you who accompanied me through five full months! **

**It means so much to me that there are still people who like to read the stuff I'm writing, thank you so, so much!**

**Before I posted this story I couldn't understand why the other authors were so happy about their readers – but now I certainly do!**

**Here is my next chapter and a little revelation: Will Katara's plan work? **

_**Chapter 21: The plan**_

Katara was in a very good mood when she left the ship. Toph next to her screamed happily and threw herself into the dirt. Being on a ship was already better than flying, but nothing could bet soil.

"I can feel the whole earth again! Whoooo!"

Katara rolled her eyes and pronounced: "It's sooo terrible that there was a problem with the ship! A pity, really. But we should take the chance and enjoy a day in Koruna. Hey Zuko, let's..."

She thought of something very boring so that nobody would want to come with her and Zuko and the two of them could speak with Jun.

"Let's go sightseeing! I heard near the village is a two hundred years old tower!"

"Oh. Yes. That sounds wonderful", Zuko answered and tried to look as not-enthusiastic as he could. What wasn't hard for him. Aang gave him a pitiful look.

"And we are going to spend the day in a wellness center!", Suki told her boyfriend happily. Sokka was not really...pleased.

"Alright. Come, Zuko. There is a three hour guidance through the tower in thirty minutes. I don't want to miss that."

"How could anyone want that?"

Zuko grabbed her waist. When the others couldn't her them anymore, he stared at Katara suspiciously.

"I hope the tower-thing was just an excuse to leave so that we could talk to Jun."

"What? You don't want a three hour guidance through a tower nobody has ever heard from?"

She giggled.

"Then you're lucky that it _was_ just an excuse."

"Thank La. When you said that it was a pity that the ship didn't work, I thought you were the worst actor on earth."

"Then you can lie to our friends the next time."

"Was just a statement."

"_Of course_. Back to Jun, where do we want to meet her? We didn't describe a place to meet in the letter, did we?"

"No. But I think we should go to the marketplace. "

When they arrived there, a certain women was leaned against the fountain in the middle, her shishu lying next to her.

"Ah, the prince and his little girlfriend. Found each other finally, huh?"

Zuko grinned what caused Jun to look at him surprised.

"Your girlfriend seems to benefit you."

"Yes, but that's not the reason why we're here. You know, there are two friends of us..."

He explained her the whole idea and Jun listened without interrupting him.

"That plan's rubbish", she said when he had finished.

"Hey!", Katara said grumpily.

"That doesn't mean I won't help you, I just say that it won't work. A friend in this city has wooden cages for...let's say _things_, I'm sure I can borrow them for a few hours. The last time you hired me you promised me gold of your uncles weight. Is that still correct?"

Zuko frowned at her.

"I wrote you how much you'd get. Besides it's much easier this time. You won't even need that shishu."

"Alright, alright. Better than nothing. Miser", she muttered under her breath and jumped on her pet without any other word.

Toph and Aang were still at the harbor. One of them was bored to death, the other one was looking around the stalls and screamed "Look! Look what I found!" every few minutes, lifting something completely useless up.

Right now Aang was holding a bison-formed whistle in his hands.

"Toph! Look at this whistle! It looks like a bison!"

"That's very well, Aang. But I AM BLIND! I can't see the stupid whistle or any of the other things you've showed me the last forty minutes!"

Aang looked contrite.

"Oh. Sorry, Toph. I think I'll buy this whistle."

"Wonderful."

Aang gave the owner of the stall his money and tried his new toy. Nothing happened. Toph laughed loudly and stretched her toes.

"Ha! It doesn't work! You could have thrown your money out of the window!"

The monk sighed sadly and went back to his friend.

"Yeah, it was rather useless. Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Alright. Everything is better than sitting around. We could train a bit. I'm in a I-crush-you-to-little-pieces-mood today."

She stood up, not even caring about the dirt on her clothes and strolled next to the monk until they reached a square without houses. Aang wanted to take the next stone and crush it, when he saw the expression on Toph's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Something is coming. Something big."

Two seconds later the sky darkened and a giant animal was standing between the two of them. Before they could do anything, something hard met their heads. Everything turned black.

"Do you think she got them already?", Katara asked and leaned back. She and Zuko were sitting in a nice little cafe.

"Maybe. She's fast when she is about to get money."

"By the way. Jun said that she got gold at the weight of your uncle when you wanted her to find me. That's pretty much money. Did I mean that much to you, mhh?" She smiled.

"Technically I didn't want to find you but the Avatar, I just had your necklace. And what you meant to me then is nothing compared to what you mean to me now."

"Right answer, darling."

"I read this book, '_How to evade bad situations with your fiance'_", He answered, a smirk plastered on his face.

She wanted to answer something but suddenly Jun came to their table and sat down.

"The Avatar and his girlfriend-to-be are in _prison_ now."

"Perfect. Let them go in a few hours, alright?", Katara answered.

"Fine. But first I want to get my money. And don't try to betray me. Your prince saw what happened to the guys in the pub a that didn't want to give me my money."

Zuko nodded. He was still surprised that a women could own such physical strength, so he got out a little bag and gave it to the woman. She opened it and nodded satisfied.

"Alright. When do you want me to let the Avatar and the earth bender 'escape?'"

"Mhh...maybe four, five hours?"

"Five hours. Goodbye, then. And, prince, you know how to find me when your girlfriend runs away again."

"We're engaged now."

"Then I should congratulate you two."

Jun jumped on her shishu's back and made her way over the roofs.

"She technically didn't congratulate us. She said she should do", Katara stetted.

"She isn't one for big words." She looked at him.

"Err...at least I think so. Of course I don't know because I don't know her very well and...umm...yes."

"Then I'm sure you didn't realize too that she is very pretty."

Five hours later Suki and Sokka were already at the ship again and Katara and Zuko arrived too.

"Hey, guys! Did you see Aang or Toph?", Suki asked immediately.

"Umm...no, but I'm sure they'll come in a few minutes."

"Alright, we don't have to harry. How was your tower guidance, by the way?"

Katara grinned.

"It was pretty cool! We met an interesting girl there, didn't we, Zuko?"

"Mhh-mhh."

"And your day in the wellness center? You look really relaxed."

"I _am_ relaxed! I got a massage, a masque for my face, some hot mud on my back. It was just wonderful."

Sokka stared at her as if she had pronounced that she wanted to razor her hair.

"It was _wonderful_? It was like hell! I stood there and waited and waited and waited while everybody had his fun!"

"I told you that you could get a massage too."

"But I'm a man! I can't do that!"

Suki wanted to say something about his stupid stubbornness when they heard angry footsteps. A second later,Toph was standing in front of them, Aang on her heels. And she seemed _very_ angry.

"Ah finally! Where were you the whole time?", Sokka asked while Katara and Zuko tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Where we were? WHERE WE WERE? I'll tell you! Somebody kidnapped us! We spend the whole day in a damn wooden cell! Thank La we could finally escape. But you know what the worst is? Aang! Oh, I hate this...this moron!"

With that she stamped away.

**You made it to the bottom :)**

**I've got a few new ideas for the next chapter(s), but is there anything you would want to read? (I'll try to let Zuko and Katara have more sex ^^).**

**And remember: Reviews keep the writer alive!**


	22. Chapter 22: Memories

**Heeeeeere is it! Sorry, I was pretty busy in the last week.**

_**Chapter 22: Memories**_

Katara knocked on Toph's cabin door gently. Nothing happened.

"Toph? What's wrong? Answer me, please. Toph? Alright, I come in now."

She opened the door and stepped in, immediately seeing the Earth Bender lying on her bed, the arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Hey...don't you want to tell me what happened?", Katara asked and sat down next to her friend.

"No."

"Are you sure? I experienced that everything feels better when you tell it somebody."

"You would laugh."

"I won't laugh. I promise."

"You wouldn't believe it."

"I will believe it. But first you have to tell me. It has something to do with Aang, hasn't it?"

"...Yeah. But it's so...so _strange_! So unlike me!"

"Then what is it?"

Toph chewed her lip, in her a fight.

"Like I already told you, I was locked up with Aang. And...he wasn't as childish as he used to be. Instead he stayed calm and thought about a way to escape, in fact he was nearly tough. And I kind of..._liked_ that."

_Jackpot_, Katara thought.

"We talked the whole time. Did you know that Twinkle Toes can be really funny? Anyway, after maybe two hours I thought it was hopeless and fell asleep next to him. When I woke up again, my head was on his shoulder. He looked at me with those big, gray eyes. We were so close... That was when I realized a very strange feeling. I...wanted him to..._kiss_ me. A second it seemed as if he really was about to do that, but then he just stood up and said something like: 'Let's see if there's a way out we haven't noticed yet'. I got angry that moment. Why didn't that idiot kiss me? I would have let him! Uaahh, what am I talking?! I must have got completely insane. But this feeling...it doesn't want to go away. I'm not quite sure what makes me angrier: Aang because he didn't kiss me and makes me feel like somebody else or myself because I _want_ him to kiss me."

Katara smiled and stroke her shoulder. She could imagine _very_ well how Toph felt right now.

"What would be so wrong at kissing him?"1

"What would be wrong?! That's not myself It's so weird! Toph Bei Fong would never, NEVER like to kiss anybody! I love fighting and crashing and...and not something like that!"

"I know. But everybody has different shades."

"Then I got an insane shade!"

"You're not insane. You're in love."

"Ahh, don't say that word! That is not possible!"

"At the beginning I couldn't believe it too. You know...Zuko kidnapped me, he even wanted to bring me to the cells first. He threaded to punish me several times. You can't imagine how much I hated him. But then he saved me and I slowly realized that he wasn't just the arrogant, brutal bastard I expected him to be."

"He saved you?"

"Yes. I never told anybody, but one of his men was about to rape me. Zuko came just in the right moment."

"Oh."

Katara shrugged, remembering how kind Zuko had been.

"He was very caring. Piece by piece I felt in love with him."

"And did he kiss you in the right moment?"

"I don't know. It was unexpected, at least for me. Ozai had just announced me Zuko's concubine-"

"What?"

"Yeah, long story, I'll tell you later. There is a woman in the palace, Lira; her job is it to style the concubines of the royal family. So she gave me a dress, pinned me hair up, you know. When I came into Zuko's chamber – feeling rather exposed – he just kissed me. And said sorry five seconds later."

"And how is being Prince Zuko's sex slave?"

"_Toph!_"

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth!"

"Hmph. I can't tell you because nothing happened between us then. When I'm thinking about it, technically I'm still his mistress. Anyway, he never asked me to do something I didn't want."

"How boring. And were there ever embarrassing moments between the two of you?"

"More than I can count!"

Katara giggled at the memory.

"When I came to the Royal Palace, I threw myself onto his bed and said that it springs very well! Another time I got drunk and tried to seduce him."

Toph laughed at her friend's stories, feeling a lot better than half an hour earlier.

"And? Were you successful?", she asked, still grinning.

"Nope. Zuko was a perfect gentleman."

"Uhhhh. But, Katara? Thank you."

"For what? Telling you the whole story of my life?"

"For making me feel better. Although I still don't know what to do with Twinkle Toes."

"Show him that you wouldn't kill him if he kissed you when there's a good moment again."

"I hope I don't have to wear a dress and make up for that..."

"Hey! Zuko would have kissed me too if I had worn a potato sack!"

"_You wish._ Answer me one more question. How was _it_?"

"_It_? What do you mea...oh."

"You got it, I see."

"I think that's going to stay my secret. Why do you want to know that, either? I think you're a bit...young."

"Of course I am, I was just curious. But from what my feet see through the ship it can't be too bad."

"_TOPH!_"

"Sorry. But the ship is from metal. I know everything that happens here, even that you went to the kitchen last night and ate tons of chocolate."

Katara's face turned red and she rose slowly.

"Fine. Then...I'll go back. Remember my tips, huh?"

Toph nodded so Katara went back to her chamber. Toph knew everything. _Everything_. Even that she needed something sweet in the last night. She didn't know why, but suddenly there had been this strong urge for chocolate.

"And? What was wrong with her?", Zuko greeted Katara when she opened the door.

"She is in love with Aang. Guess whose idea wasn't that bad, huuuuh?"

"She...? But why does she hate Aang then?"

"She doesn't hate him. She is just angry about the way she feels. Oh, and he didn't kiss her in a very suitable moment. I told her of our first kiss."

"Remembering the good old times?"

"Aww, it's still a good time. Anyway, I got a bit talkative and even told her when I got drunk and tried to seduce you."

"Ah, I'm remembering that _very_ well."

"I wish I could too!"

"You were funny. Did I ever mentioned that you were fascinated of my hair and said that it was fluffy?"

"Did I? Ouwww. Why did you have to tell me? Now I'm even more embarrassed by one of the first pictures you got from me."

"Hmm...I could have used the situation, you know that?"

"I do. And I'm still thankful you didn't."

"You're thankful? I can't remember you telling me this. In fact I'm expecting an appreciable thank you. The others wouldn't be too angry if we skipped dinner."

Katara cocked an eyebrow and played with the hair in Zuko's neck.

"Hmm...we'll see." She pushed him back until the back of his knees touched the bed. He fell on it, pulling Katara with him, and wanted to roll onto her – but she didn't let him.

"I'm the boss today", she whispered into his ear and Zuko smiled.

"Whatever you want, darling."

She kissed his throat and neck, biting the skin there slightly. Zuko moaned and grabbed her thigh.

"You like that, huh? But I didn't even start."

Katara removed his shirt, ran her nails over his chest and stomach.

"Kiss me", Zuko said huskily, so she did.

The next morning Sokka sat in the dining hall with crossed arms, his legs on the table.

"Good morning. Katara. Good morning, Zuko. Nice to see you after you didn't even came to dinner yesterday", he muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry, but we were very tired and went to sleep early", Zuko lied without even thinking about it. Toph grinned and spat into a bowl on the table.

"It didn't sound like 'sleeping', though."

"I know that they didn't sleep, I just didn't want to think about the other opportunities!"

"Wow, Sokka finally got a brain."

"Ah, shut up."

Toph shrugged and blew the hair out of her face.

**I enjoyed writing the talk between Toph and Katara – remembering how the story between our favorite couple started *tears off my eyes wipe*. Just a joke, but I really liked it. Anyway, I hope you did too so please revieeeeeeeeeeeeew! Don't get lazy! Although I might be ^^**


	23. Chapter 23: Deer-rabbit

**I'm so sorry for the huge delay! I spent the last weeks in Spain and couldn't write any farther. BUT here's the new chapter. It's rather short, though, but it's as much as I managed to type and I don't want to let you wait any more, but when you're reading this, it means that I didn't loose you as a faithful reader. I promise I'll update the next chappie in the next 2-3 days. Is that good?**

**Thank you for your kind reviews, they always make me happy! Oh, and the thing about the gray eyes...seems like I'm getting old! ^^**

**Just imagine that somebody told Toph Aang's eye color...although she doesn't know how it looks like.**

_**Chapter 23: Deer-rabbit**_

The next days Aang and Zuko spend with training, so Katara took the opportunity and read some books of Zuko's bookshelf she wanted to read a long time ago. Ah, when your boyfriend wasn't near you the whole time, you managed to do the things you originally planned! It had been the same at her time with just Aang and Sokka: They distracted her the whole time and she hardly found time to cook, wash and sew. She hadn't to do those things anymore, though. Sometimes she missed those old times. When somebody really needed her.

She sighed and shut the book, throwing it onto the next table. It was time for lunch anyway.

The cook had made deer-rabbits in orange sauce with red cabbage and potatoes.

_I would have made that way better,_ Katara thought grumpily when she chewed on it.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Zuko asked lowly,

"Nothing. Why?", she asked annoyed.

"You are so quiet today and look kind of...angry."

"No, everything is just fine, _thank you_."

"Hey, hey, calm down! Have I said something wrong?"

"Ah, shut up."

"And I thought I was the one with the bad temper", Zuko murmured and earned another angry gaze from Katara.

When they had eaten, Katara wanted to go back to her chamber, but Zuko grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong now? Is it because I spent so many time with Aang in the last time? I'm sorry, honey, I'll have more time for you soon..."

"No, that's not the problem. I'm...just in a bad mood today. Sorry."

Zuko leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"It's alright. What do you think of a nice evening? With everything to coddle a woman?"

"And that's what?"

"Oh, I don't know. A hot bath, a massage."

"Champagne", Katara added grinning.

"Nope. Not as long as I live. You'll get a nice glass of milk or orange juice."

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

In the evening Zuko filled the bath tub with hot water. Then he placed a few candles in the bathroom and lit them up with a snip of his fingers. Huh, Toph should tell him that earth bending was more useful than fire bending just one more time. Eventually he laid some plushy towels next to the rim of the bath tub.

Zuko came into the bedroom, where Katara was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a silky red dressing gown, her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"Your bath is rea...god you're looking wonderful."

"Really? I think I put on weight in the last weeks. I'll ask Toph if we can spar more, before I look like a ball with arms and legs."

"You would be the sexiest ball in the world."

"Right answer."

She leaned in as if to kiss Zuko, but then stood up and left to the bathroom, chuckling at Zuko's face.

"I remember you saying something about a massage. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

Katara let herself sink into the bath tub, feeling her muscles relax.

"That's way better", she whispered to herself and created little swirls by twisting her finger.

When she left the tub twenty minutes later, she felt as eased as not in a long time before. She grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it around her waist loosely.

Zuko was leaned to the wall, smiling when his fiance entered the room.

"Lay down", he demanded and gestured to the bed. When she had laid down – after she had removed the gown – ,Zuko poured something cold on her back.

"Zuko...what is that?"

"Olive oil. I couldn't find any body lotion or something like that, so I went to the kitchen and asked the cook for some oil. After that your skin will be all soft and silky-"

"Does that mean that my skin isn't soft and silky yet?", Katara interrupted him, her voice a bit louder than necessary.

"Of course it is, no need to be upset."

She hmphed, until Zuko laid his hands one her back and moved them in circled over it. From one second to another Katara felt like she was in seventh heaven. Did she thought she felt relaxed after the bath?

Zuko smiled as Katara groaned lowly.

"Does that feel good?" It was a rather rhetorical question.

"Mhh..."

Answer enough.

The next morning Katara awoke because Zuko ran his hand over her naked back in small circles.

"Good morning", she said and rubbed her eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well."

Suddenly she lifted herself up, blinking a few times.

"What's wrong?", Zuko asked and knitted his forehead

"I..." She pressed one hand on her mouth and jumped up to ran to the toilet. Zuko followed her.

"Katara, what's-" She leaned over the toilet and started to caught.

"Oh, fuck", Zuko muttered and grabbed her hair – just in the right second, because she caught up a second later.

"Go...away. I don't want you to see me..." Another wave of nausea hit her.

"...like this."

"You already told me that after you got drunk, remember? I ignored it then and I will do it now."

When Katara finally raised her head again, her legs were still shaky.

"I think it's fine now." She cleaned her mouth under the sink and grabbed her toothbrush.

"It's not 'fine' now! We'll take Appa and bring you to the next Doctor."

"Zuko, we're in somewhere on the ocean! Besides I'm already feeling better now. Maybe the deer-rabbit wasn't good – I know thought I would make it better."

"Please, let me bring you to a doctor."

"You forgot that I'm a water bender and healer, I don't need a doctor."

Zuko sighed and laid an arm around her shoulder to guide her to the bed.

"Alright. But we'll head for the next main land, islands or whatsoever and stay there a few days – just in case."

"You will end like my brother."

He cocked an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"Your brother, huh?"

She smiled, kissing him back.

"Fine, not like my brother."

**I at least **_**hope**_** that Sokka wouldn't kiss his sister like that O.o**

**Alright, I'll quit my bad jokes.**

**Did you like it? Please **_**review**_**!**


	24. Chapter 24: BAM

**Thank you very much for your kind reviews! Here is – as I promised – the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 24: BAM**_

Breath in. Breath out. Wait a second. Another one.

Go.

Katara moved her hands and a wave raised from the ocean, crushed into Toph and knocked her of her feet. A moment later she stood again.

"Whoa, that was fast!"

Katara shrugged and turned the water into ice, but this time the blind girl was faster and bended the metal of a ship like a shield in front of her.

"Zuko won't appreciate you breaking his ship" Toph created – with a terrible noise – another hole and formed a few balls from it; they made a few circles around her head and then flew towards Katara one after another, but she moved aside quickly, already lifting up more water, which formed a big bubble and hit Toph.

Immediately Katara was standing over her friend and put her foot gently on Toph's chest.

"I won", she grinned. Then her face turned to a grimace, her hand one her tummy.

"Ouh..."

Toph knitted her eyebrows and stood up, not even caring about that her hair was completely messy.

"Sugar queen? Something wrong?"

"No...it's nothing, my tummy just...ooouuh...hurts a little bit."

She jumped up, tumbled to the railing and –

vomited. Again.

Toph sighed and turned around.

"I'll go get Zuko."

Zuko paced up and down angrily, his hands in his pockets.

"I told you it was not a good idea! Can you listen to me just once? I'll get you to the next doctor I can find, whether you want or not."

"Umm yeah...you're right...maybe", Katara answered silently.

"But I felt much better than yesterday, so I thought some training wouldn't be too bad."

"Wouldn't be too bad? Katara..."

He sighed deeply.

"Just promise me to be careful. Please. I don't want you to be hurt."

"I'm sorry. I thought I was already okay again, maybe I was too lightheaded. I'll go to a doctor – although I still think that that's rather unnecessary. Huh?"

"Thank you."

"But I can tell you right now that it's a little virus and will go away in three or four days without the need of medicine or something else."

"Or it is a deadly virus and you die within the next 24 ours without medical help."

Katara stared at him.

"I was so unbelievable caring in the last weeks that I needed a little comeback to my old depressed self. Tasteless, I know."

"Now wonder you were depressed, your girlfriend was _Mai_."

"She won't become your best friend, will she?"

"Would you like the boy who pressed his dirty, smutty, _filthy_ lips on mine...?"

"I'll get your point. I think I would castrate him."

"Ah, that's not ladylike. Unfortunately. So I just hate her silently."

Zuko laid his hands around her waist and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, holding her tightly.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Where is the next island or mainland or any other place with a doctor?", Zuko asked the navigator. He didn't really sound patient.

"Ah, there is an island called Takagi, we could be there tomorrow."

"Not good enough. Anything nearer?"

"I'm afraid not, my prince."

Zuko thought a second about how to solve that problem. Then he turned around and headed for the deck, where a certain bison slept, snoring loudly.

"Aang? Aang! Stop cuddling Appa and get your tattooed butt here!"

The monk jumped up from Appa's head and strolled towards Zuko.

"I need your help, Aang."

"Did you forget how to put on the fire in your chimney?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no chimney. This ship is just the Prince Super Special Edition, the chimney is at the Prince Super Special Edition Plus. The Fire Nation is getting stingy."

"Whoa, Katara is indeed good for you."

"Strange, huh? But I really need your help now. Katara's still saying that she doesn't need medical help, but I want to be sure that it isn't something dangerous. The next island is still too far away."

"Aaand?"

"You can get the ship there much faster. You know how to bend water. So...would you do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Oh, and please don't tell Katara anything. Otherwise she wants to help you."

He grimaced what caused Aang to laugh. Who had though they would be friends one day? Huh.

"Should I come with you?"

Katara sighed and petted her boyfriend's cheek.

"I'm a big girl, dearie, I can do that on my own. Everything is alright, I just know that. Therefore you don't need to come with me, mhh? Sit down, relax a bit, read a good book or just count your toes. You need some time for yourself. That will end when we're married, of course. But until then you are allowed to have some free time."

"Oh thank you, your highness, for your unbelievable mercy."

"Just until we're married, remember that."

"The good times are over then, right?"

"Absolutely", Katara said and stretched to give Zuko a quick kiss before she left the pension. The Gaang had decided to stay there for two days, being off the dandling metal monster Zuko called a ship for some time wasn't too bad.

"Stop walking now! You're driving me crazy, damn! Sit down!", Toph groaned annoyed, when Zuko walked up and down in the pension's living room. He rubbed his neck nervously and then fiddled with his fingers.

"That was not a joke, Prince of Nervousness! Katara is a grown woman, she knows how to take care of herself."

Zuko sighed and then sat down finally.

"You're right, sorry. It's just...what if she has a dangerous sickness? EHEC, E. coli?"

"And what if not? Besides, where should she get that? But I know a way how to cheer you up. _Why did the chicken stop in the middle of the road?_"

"What?"

"It's a riddle, just answer the question."

"Uh...I don't know?"

"He wanted to see his flat mate."

"That's mean!", Suki muttered and laid her head on Sokka's shoulder, who was sleeping tightly. What a miracle...

"You don't like it? Ah, I know another riddle: I_t is said among my people that some things are improved by death. Tell me, what stinks while living but in death smells good?_"

"You?"

"Nope. A pig-bear."

She giggled at the others faces.

"Toph?", Zuko asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Please just shut up."

Katara waited in a small room with perfectly trimmed flowers in perfectly looking pots in front of white walls and floors. The room was far too sterile. In the middle of it was a little table – white too, of course – with some magazines on it.

Finally an old man with glasses appeared.

"Hello, Miss. How can I help you?"

"Katara. You're the doctor on this island?"

"Indeed. What brought you here?"

"Oh, I think it's nothing, but I didn't feel good in the last days. I vomited two times and my tummy hurt."

"When you think it's nothing...why are you here now?"

"My fiance was afraid it could be something dangerous, he is a bit overprotecting..."

"Your fiance, huh? Tell me, Miss Katara, when was your last period?"

Zuko, who had been sitting in front of the window, jumped up immediately when Katara made her way down the path that lead to the pension.

"Katara? Honey? What did the doctor say? Is it something serious?"

The rest of the Gaang came out of the house and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, um...yes! Everything's alright, it's just a little virus, I have to take it ease for two or three days and I will feel better than ever before!" Zuko looked at her through gritted eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Why should I be not? But I have to rest now. I'll be in our chamber."

Zuko watched while she walked away. Something was wrong...

He followed her and found her sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"What did the doctor really tell you?"

"I...sit down, please."

"Alright, but...please tell me the truth. What is wrong now?"

"I don't want the others to know it right now, so I lied to you a few minutes ago. You remembered when you told me that you would not allow me to drink champagne?"

"...yes?", he answered cautiously.

"There is another reason why I shouldn't drink it."

"And that is?"

"I'm pregnant."

**BAM. I know, some of you don't like the idea of Katara being pregnant, but it's not like it seems right now.**

**And yeah, I didn't know how to name that stupid island, remembered that I watched Die Hard today and used the name of the Nakatomi company boss(by the way, Alan Rickman as Hans Gruber is so much cooler than John McClane! (Who thinks the same?) And his German is funny ^^).**

**The riddles are from the website '**_**fun, huh?'.**_

**So, please don't kill me in your thoughts and write me some reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25: Pregnant

**Thank you very much for your lovely reviews! That made me write and here is the next chappie! It's a rather short and useless, it's just a needed filler. The next chapter will contain more action. Be prepared.**

_**Chapter 25: Pregnant**_

"_P-pregnant?!_ Like baby-pregnant?"

"Yes."

"But...but how..."

"You know how."

"I'm going to be a...daddy?"

Katara nodded slowly and pushed her chin into her knees.

"Yes. The doctor said that there are no doubts. I'm in the third week. I should have known it – it was obvious..."

"Don't blame yourself. What...shall we do now?"

"I don't know. I just don't know", Katara whispered and looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"I thought it would happen in a few years, when we're long time married, and now...a deadly virus would have been better."

Zuko grabbed her wrist gently and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Never. Say that. Again."

"A...alright. You know...I could abort it."

"No. After all it is _our_ baby. Our responsibility. And...maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Having a little chocolate you."

"With golden eyes."

"Yeah...the prettiest little human in the world."

"So...we're going to have a Zutara-baby." She sounded happier than ten minutes ago.

Zuko smiled and stretched his arm. Finally his fingers touched Katara's stomach gently.

"There is nothing to feel yet", she said laughing.

"I know, but I...I just can't believe it."

"Me neither. We...should tell it Sokka – he is it's uncle."

"We should do that probably. He won't be too...pleased, though."

"Sokka? Do you have a minute? We need to talk.", Katara told her brother, who was sitting in his chamber and sharpened his sword.

"Of course. Something's telling me that I don't like the reason why you want to talk with me. What could that be?"

Zuko and Katara changed gazes, when she cleared herself and sat down next to him.

"There is something we want to tell you...you know...umm", Zuko started and looked at his fiance for help.

"I'm pregnant."

Sokka stared at her for a second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Then he started to laugh.

"That was good! Haha! A very good joke, I didn't suspect you to be that funny! Hahaha! For one second I nearly believed it, you two should become actors!"

He wiped away a few tears from the corners of his eyes, still laughing constantly.

"That wasn't a joke."

"Hehehe, you can stop now, you got me. I have to tell that Suki-"

"SOKKA! _Shut up! That wasn't a joke, you are going to be an uncle!_"

Sokka raised a finger to underline his next words.

"Just a minute. You. Are. _Pregnant_?"

"I...yes, uh...yes. I am."

Sokka's sword fell down on the floor with a loud noise.

"For heaven's sake! Why you? Every fucking female on this earth could be pregnant – a twelve years old, that woman who Zuko sent after us once, Jun?, Azula, even Toph – I wouldn't care. But why – _why_ – my little sister?!"

He jumped up and bored his pointer finger into Zuko's chest.

"_You_. It is your fault. So you will be at least a good husband and father for her and that...baby. Or otherwise, I swear...I will cut your heart out with a _spoon_!"

"The best one I can be."

"Good", Sokka answered slowly and then stared at his sister.

"And you. Only one wrong word of that guy next to you and you'll tell me, huh?"

Katara nodded, a little smile forming on her face.

"Then...congratulations, you two. Nah, don't hug me. I'm still mad at you. My younger sister gets a baby before me!" He couldn't hide that one corner of his mouth lifted up a few millimeters.

"And now go, mummy and daddy, I have to think about names."

"He _does_ know that this little bastard is our child and not his?", Zuko asked with crossed arms when they had left.

"I hope so. Plus, it is a bit early to think about names, isn't it? But let's think him about names as much like he wants, I bet he comes up with something like Kolumbana, Frommhold or Isenfried."

"Klorinde!"

"What about Wippold or Rudhart?"

They both burst into laughter about the names they came up with.

"I got it – Helmfried! And the second name is Fürchtegott."

"Ouch. Some people seem to really hate their children."

"Thankfully we can choose his or her name – not anybody else."

"I come to like the idea of a child more and more."

Suki, Toph and Aang had rather different opinions about the first Gaang-baby.

Suki was a bit jealous, because she secretly wanted a baby too and spend much time with Sokka in the next days days...

Toph wasn't really surprised, she just shrugged and said that it had been obvious and she had known it from the first second. Furthermore she told Katara that she was about to ask Aang for a date, they could fight a bit...

Aang himself couldn't believe it first, just like Sokka. Then he was happier than anybody else and jumped up and down like a rubber ball. Seems like he finally accepted that there was never, never a chance for him...

So, everybody was happy. But that should change soon.

**Hach, how I love to ruin those happy scenes ^^**

**So, the terrible names I used are real. I searched in a book with names for the most gruesome ones I could find. Yeah. I hope that nobody of you is called like that, otherwise: I'm very sorry to make fun of this!**

**And the phrase **_**"I will cut your heart out with a spoon!"**_** is from the movie "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves". You should watch it, one of my favorite movies. The Sheriff of Nottingham for the win, hehe.**


	26. Chapter 26: Angels fall first

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the delay, but I knew just the last paragraph of this chapter and had to wait until my mind came up with something for the rest. And I'm sorry that Zuko and Katara are always so out of character. In fact I'm making them more and more like my own parents...**

**(The topic of this chappie is a song by Nightwish. I don't own it.)**

_**Chapter 26: Angels fall first**_

"Do you want me to bring you something to drink? Or...uh get you another pillow? And when your feet hurt, I could-"

"Zuko! Just shut up! I'm fine!"

"Sorry. I know. But you have to tell me when you need anything, yeah?"

Katara sighed depressed.

"Yes."

For the first two two weeks she found it very sweet and loving that Zuko cared so much for her and wanted her to be alright. For another week it was slightly annoying. And now, another two weeks later, it was unbelievable and utterly annoying.

"There are still about seven months left. Can you tell me how I shall survive that when you don't allow me to take a step without your help?"

Zuko grinned.

"That's easy. You just give up and let me cover you in that foil with the cushions filled with air."

"No, thank you. But you know what I'll do now? I'll stand up, go to the kitchen and eat some chocolate with sour cucumbers. _Without_ you following me."

"But you could slip out!"

"Exactly."

Katara stood up – ignoring Zuko's gaze – and left the room.

"And I though the rumors that pregnant women eat strange things were wrong. How stupid of me", Zuko muttered while sitting down. His finger tips tapped on the armrest of his chair.

He might be a little overprotecting, but...there was their baby rising inside her! If it was about him, he would carry her the whole day – and if his hands fell of. But this woman was just too-

The door opened.

"Katara! Are you alright?"

"Yes. Like five minutes ago too. And the Baby Lord too."

"_Baby Lord_?_!_"

"That's how I call him. Or her – Baby Lord. It's your heir, Fire Lord-to-be. By the way, can a girl get Fire Lord?"

"It's my sister's biggest wish. And my father promised that she will get her chance. Imagine how sad she was that I was banned."

"Then it's set. It's our little Baby Lord. You like that, you sweet little worm?" She petted her growing tummy gently.

About an hour later, Katara was in a bad mood.

"I'm bored. We should do something interesting today."

"What do you mean by 'interesting'?"

"I don't know, but I _do_ know that I'm bored! I have to sit in that stupid chamber for the whole day! And I can't even go on deck and watch the ocean for a while, because _we're not on the boat anymore!_"

"We have to stay near civilization. Near _doctors_."

"But we could still stay on the ship. I can't see the walls of this pension anymore."

"Waves aren't good for pregnant women. The can provoke early travails."

"And why do you know that?"

"_I_ read the book I bought for us five days ago. But that's not our topic. You are allowed to do interesting things. Interesting, but without danger."

"And what would that be? Knitting?"

"Of course not! You could stab yourself with the needle!", he answered with a smile. Katara instantly hoped that this was a joke. You could never be sure. Was this really the man who hunted one of her best friends for over one year? Was this the man who wanted to let her sleep in the cells? By the way, she should needle him with that sometime. Like _Hey, Zuko, what do you think, should I give birth to our baby in the cells?_

Ha, that was good. Then she shook her head. Hormones changed people...

"Am I at least able to walk around the city for a while? With you?"

"Of course. But you shouldn't wear shoes with high heels."

"Zuko! Zuko, did you see that? Here is a shop with baby things!"

"You screamed hard enough to make me see that."

"Then let's buy something! Baby things!"

"We don't even know if we have to buy the obligatory pink or light blue."

"Then another color. Green, for example. Please, let's go inside the shop!"

"As if I had a choice." Katara smiled happily and pulled him inside the shop. A nice looking old woman came to them immediately.

"Hello, sweethearts! Can I help you?"

"We just want to have a look-", Zuko started, but his fiance interrupted him.

"Of course! I don't know where to start with buying everything. It might be a bit earl, twelfth week, but I'm so exited!"

"I can fully understand you. I gave birth to twelve children, but I was always exited like it was my first time."

Zuko sighed and started to massage his temples. This would be a veeery long visit.

"You should start with some furniture. A cradle, diaper-changing table. This one is very nice for starters." She pointed at a white cradle with engraved decorations and a light pink canopy.

"Aww, that's beautiful!"

"And what if it's a boy? You don't want our little boy to sleep in that thing, do you?", Zuko said from the background.

"Alright, alright. Is there something more...unisex?"

"Of course. Here is a cradle for boys and girls." This time it was light brown with a white canopy and small brown stripes.

"There is a matching diaper-changing table too. It has barricades around it so that the baby can't roll of it. Oh, an look at this sweet mobile with it's animals hanging from it. There are little turtle ducks, fire ferrets, purple pentapus and saber-tooth moose lion."

"Saber-tooth moose lion? That's not an animal a child should see hanging over his head."

"Shut up, Zuko, their babies are really sweet. Are there any cuddly pets too?"

"Over there.- Anything you want, from teddy bears to arctic seals."

"I'll take a little seal. Could you pack the things into a bag?"

"Yes. But what about the furniture? You can't bring that home now."

"That's no problem", Zuko said shrugging and stood up, stretching his muscles.

"My servants can do that."

"Servants?", the old woman asked, her eyes wide.

"Long story."

"The cradle should be there, on the right side. No! Over there, under the window. Ah, that's better. Please put the mobile over it."

Katara was standing in the middle of the room her baby would get, a hand on her tummy. It was right next to Zuko and her's chamber – on the ship, of course. The prince himself was placing the things they (he) had bought in the room.

"The diaper-changing table...please put it on the left side. Oh, and Zuko? Could we paint the walls? In white, for example?"

"You mean could _I _paint the walls."

"I would do it myself, but I know you wouldn't let me. What do you think?"

"Alright. Although I think it's a bit strange to paint metal walls. I'll buy white paint tomorrow."

"Perfect!"

"And do you know this yellow stars that glue in the darkness? We could glue them to the ceiling."

"You're a sweet daddy."

"I know", he answered smiling. Katara lifted her head up to press a small kiss on his lips. Zuko caressed her stomach gently.

"Does your back hurt, honey?"

"A bit. I'm already feeling like a big, rolling ton."

"That's only the beginning of the third month, honey. It will get much worse."

"I know. I will look like I swallowed a big ball. I don't even want to think about giving birth. Did you ever try to get something from the size of a melon through something from the size of a lemon?"

"Not really, no."

"You see? Not a pleasant though."

"But think about holding our baby in your arms. With blue eyes..."

"Golden."

"That wonderful chocolate skin..."

"Porcelain."

"And brown locks."

"Black."

"Isn't it wonderful that our opinions are always so close to each other?"

"Katara? I think we didn't really celebrate our offspring", Zuko stated in the evening.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should celebrate a bit. Just the two of us."

"I can imagine very well what you mean by 'celebrating'. Sorry, I'm not in the mood today."

"What do you think of me? That wasn't what I wanted to say. We should clink glasses or something like that. And that's why..."

He opened the wardrobe.

"I got that earlier. Two glasses and a bottle of orange juice. What could you need more?"

"Orange juice? That's hard, I hope I don't get drunk."

"We'll survive that."

Zuko grabbed the glasses and poured the juice into them. After that he gave one to his fiance and pushed his own glass slightly against it. There was a little _pling_. With one sip he emptied it.

"Refreshing, huh?"

"Very. How would I survive without you?" Zuko smiled.

"I don't know."

"But I know that I need to got o the toilet."

"Do you want me to come wi- alright. Do that. I'll wait here."

"You're learning. I like that." Zuko leaned back in his chair.

_Don't annoy her more than necessary. She's already stressed enough. Everything's alright. She won't fall inside the bathroom. She won't slip out and hurt her head. She won't-_

_Stop thinking about that! She'll be right back!_

So he waited. One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Then he couldn't bare it any more. Zuko stood up, his glass, which he had filled again, still in his hand.

"Katara? Is everything alright?" No answer.

"Katara?" Suddenly the door opened. Katara was standing there, her face pale.

"What-", Zuko wanted to ask. Then he saw it himself.

A thin line of blood was running down the inner side of her thigh.

**I'm sorry. I really am. But I had to do this. Some of you wanted a Zutara-baby and some of you didn't this was the only way for...both. You may hate me now, I know. Sorry.**


End file.
